Afore the Veil
by EdensRose
Summary: A prequel to RWBY, following the adventures of team STRQ. Despite still being students they manage to entangle themselves in shenanigans that are well above their level. Still that doesn't stop team STRQ's dedication to keep everyone safe. Team STRQ in beacon. Summer's gift. Everyone's relationship, and why Remnant is the way it is now.
1. Chapter 1

Afore the Veil Chapter 1.

Summer

"Are you certain Beacon will help her?" A deep raspy voice was heard in the darkness.

"I certainly do, it's close enough to patch where we can intervene if anything goes wrong and bring her right back" answered a smoother more calm voice.

It must have been an hour or two before the sun was due to rise. While the two men had their conversation, they were unaware that there was a small girl listening to every word they said.

Her eyes seemed lifeless, a circle of red surrounding them.

It sounded as if someone had slammed their fist on the table. The small girl was not shaken by the sudden noise.

"Things are not that simple! Why are you so calm about this!? If the other Kingdoms find out-"

The smoother voice interrupted with a light laugh.

At this the small girl did react, her hands tightened around her shoulder and gritted her teeth.

 _"I'm funny now am I?"_ she thought aggressively.

"Summer is just a young girl, if we keep treating her like some type of monster that's exactly what she will become. Beacon trains the best heroes and that is where she will learn how to control her power"

The girl's grip on her shoulders relaxed a little.

" _Me…a hero…? Could they actually be serious?"_

"Not only do we need to keep her close, we also need to give her the opportunity to grow up normally. We have been entrusted with her"

The girl heard steps and was momentarily concerned that she had been discovered. With that she quietly fazed through the wall behind her, which lead to what she had been using as her bedroom for a couple days now.

She had almost gone through the wall entirely when she felt someone yell her name.

"Summer!"

"Yikes!" she squeaked as she fell back through the wall.

"Owww…" she mumbled.

"Summer, why aren't you asleep? And what have I told you about eavesdropping?" said the man with the raspy voice.

"Sorry Mr. Branwen…" Summer said insincerely, staring at the dirty floor.

"Summer" said a different voice.

She sighed "Yes Mr. Goodwitch?" not turning to look at him.

"Come here and sit down. I'm sorry we were discussing you without making you aware of it."

"There isn't much more to say" spoke Summer quieting her tone. "I'm going to Beacon to control my new powers right? Nothing else too it"

Mr. Goodwitch frowned, he leaned in to his hands and pushed his glasses back. "But…how do you feel?"

"How do you think!?" she answered back sharply, and dashed through the wall.

"Ness…I don't want to raise a teenager" Mr. Branwen cleared his throat

Ness Goodwitch retorted with laughter. "Crane…" Ness tried to speak but only laughed more "You have two!"

"Ness this isn't funny!" snapped Crane.

Suddenly there was silence.

"Crane…did you hear that?"

After a few moments, mild howling was heard.

"Grimm...just what we need" Groaned Crane standing up. "Still better than the teenager"

"I'll go get Summer" said Ness.

It was Cranes turn to laugh "What? It's not like we can't handle it"

"I _know that_ " said Ness, with an unusually rude tone. " _She_ needs practice"

"Oh..." said Crane "Okay well, I'll get a head start." Heading towards the door he pulled out a small flask from his breast pocket. "but first a drink"

As Crane walked into the darkness he was greeted with a lot more red eyes than he expected. Still he smirked, and put the flask to his mouth.

From her window Summer was watching. All she could see was a pitch black abyss, then suddenly everything was visible. Before her, she saw fire but it wasn't chaotic.

"Is he breathing fire?" she asked her mouth slightly open. She didn't want to admit it but she was impressed. His fire was so precisely aimed at the Grimm.

"Well at this rate all the Grimm will run away before you can practice." Ness said suddenly appearing behind Summer.

"You're quiet" she stated not turning.

"Why yes, I learned at Beacon. As did he."

"Is fire his semblance?" she asked trying to not sound impressed.

Ness chuckled. "No, that's just a trick he learned from a friend"

The Grimm had all gone back into the forest at this point. Both Summer and Ness heard the door open and Crane whine.

"I didn't even get to fight" and slumped onto the chair.

"They weren't yours to fight. You didn't give Summer the opportunity-"

"They'll be back" Summer interrupted "Grimm...they won't rest until everything is destroyed" her voice was monotone.

Both Ness and Crane looked at her with sad eyes, approached her and simply put one hand on her shoulders.

"That's why we are here, to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Thank you" she breathed

She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, when she woke up the afternoon. No nightmares. It had been the first time she had slept a complete amount.

She instantly sat up and peered through the window expecting to see singed grass, but all the plants were still intact.

"Did I dream it?" she asked silently.

"No" said Ness Goodwitch with a knock on her open door "Crane is gifted in control. A package arrived for you"

Summer furred her eyebrows "Who could possibly care enough, or even know..." she reached for the package and noticed the label.

There was no name, just a snowflake.

"Is this from the Shnee's..." she said darkly. Eyeing the box with disgust.

"...yes..."answered Goodwitch sounding almost afraid.

Fury was in Summers eyes as she angrily threw the package out the window.

"OW!"

 _"That was Mr. Branwen..."_ thought Summer...the color leaving her face.

"Oh now you've done it..." said Ness slowly shaking his head as they both heard the rapid footsteps approaching the window.

"Summer!" yelled Crane showing his angry face at the window and trying to climb in through it. "Why the hell are you throwing shi-"

"Language, Branwen please" interrupted Ness.

"Mr. Goodwitch maybe we shouldn't agitate him anymore..." mumbled Summer, noticing Crane's eyes becoming a more vibrant red as he continued to try to climb in through the window. The way he looked at her, reminded Summer of a Grimm.

"Why? It's not like he can do anything stuck in that window sill. Just leave him there until he calms down" said Ness.

Crane yelled gibberish as he struggled to get his arms through the window, aware that he wasn't supposed to swear.

A few moments later, Crane was winded and just hung limply. "Okay, get me out. I'm calm."

Ness nodded at Summer, who then approached Crane cautiously. "I'm not going to hurt you kid" still he glared as he said it.

"Why didn't you use your aura?" asked Ness "Getting tired? Old man"

Crane laughed a little. Summer was using her own semblance and was helping Crane faze through. "She just throws that hard"

Once inside the room, Crane turned to Summer and handed her a pure white cloak.

"The box broke" he explained. "It's a gift, and its for you _and_ the polite thing to do is to accept it"

Summer held the cloak for a few seconds, she then loosened her grip on it and let it fall in front of her bare feet.

"You both know what the Schnee's did to me right?" her voice was breaking a little but her eyes were dry.

"Yes we do, but the family didn't" he picked up a note with it "It seems this cloak is special too"

"I don't care" snarled Summer, her fists clenched tight. "I don't trust anything coming from that family! Even if they didn't know what happened to me. They knowingly do everything else, how many faunus lives have they taken? Who do you think they deal dust with!?"

Ness stared at her silently then spoke "That is all true yes, the Schnee's are currently changing their ways. The new CEO just took over and he seems to have promising intentions. They are learning from their mistakes, as all of man kind must learn from there's. Now what changes do you hope to bring to Remnant if you hold on to your grudges?"

He picked up the cloak and offered it to her.

She glowered at it then snatched it from Ness's hand while storming off. "Fine! I'll wear the stupid cloak!" she declared.

Both Ness and Crane sighed as they heard the door slam. Ness cradled his face on his hands "I don't want to raise a teenager" he groaned.

Crane laughed remembering he said the same thing last night "Well you raised Glynda just right"

"Yes but Glynda is my blood. Besides I've been with her every step of the way. Summer..." he paused "Summer has been through a lot more than we can imagine. She's no monster, and she's no weapon. She's just a young girl and-Oh my! Is she slashing those tree's with my precious Axe!?" Ness stood up in shock and darted to the window.

"Heh well you told her you she could borrow one of your weapons" responded Crane amused.

"I didn't mean Guiltna!" and he ran out of the room.

"Oh well now shes done it" and Crane Branwen smirked watching Ness chase Summer around. It was amusing seeing Ness, disgruntled once in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Raven & Qrow

The sky was orange as the sun set.

A young girl sat on the top of the roof, scowling at the trees. "He's late again" she breathed, closing her eyes and stepping gracefully off the roof.

As she fell, her dark hair flowed behind her like feathers. A small puff of sand circling around her feet when she landed.

"I'm not sure when our father has been on time. I don't know why you keep having expectations." Said the young man who was sitting crossed legged on the dirt.

He was busy polishing a large sword.

The girl scoffed at him and sat on the ground next him. "Would you shut up Qrow" she said pushing her hand down on his head.

"Ow...Ow...why are you so mad anyways? Dad always goes on missions."

The girl with the dark hair groaned and looked away.

"Raven..." Qrow's crimson eyes momentarily looked worried. "Sis..do you know something I don't?"

Groaning once more. Raven simply dropped her gaze her cheeks slightly red.

"Oh I know that look" he laughed standing up and dusting himself off "It's the same look you had when dad took me hunting instead of you"

She scoffed

"Now tell me what's got you acting like a spoiled brat"

Raven let out a growl and stood up as well. "You wanna fight bro!?"

Qrow simply laughed completely ignoring his sword at first.

"Jeez that temper of yours..."he sighed facing her.

Raven simply scowled at him "Well aren't you going to put up your fists?"

Qrow smirked and just ushered her over "Doesn't take much to outsmart you"

Raven snarled and launched herself at her brother, she got a hold of his collar and took him to the ground.

As she pulled her fist back ready to strike

"Raven! Qrow!"

It was the voice of their father.

Raven looked back and saw the disappointed look on her fathers face.

"Ugh...you conniving little..."

Raven looked at the smug look on his brothers face and really wish she could punch it right off of him. She thought about it and decided she was already in trouble, may as well make it count.

So with full force she punched her brother right on the nose.

Qrow didn't have time to let out a sound of pain, even with aura Raven's strong punch still left a mark on Qrow's face.

"So how was the mission dad? What does it involve?" Asked Raven innocently as Qrow scowled at her, holding a bag of ice to his eye.

The man took a drink, he seemed exhausted.

He didn't bother to look at his daughter "Why are you asking when you already know?"

Raven's innocent act dropped "So who is that girl?"

Qrows interest was peaked at this point.

"First of all, if you're going to spy on someone don't take the obvious route" he stood up and walked down the hallway

"Second, you know better than to ask such a question from a professional huntsman"

He opened the door "I need some sleep. Raven."

She looked up

"Don't kill your brother"

She looked at him and smirked. Once the door shut she immediately spun on her heel, grabbed her brother by the back of his collar and headed towards the front door.

"I know where we are going but, do I have to go with you. I don't really care that this new girl is taking all of dad's attention from you"

At this point Qrow expected Raven to try and hit him like usual but instead she kept going and grabbed his sword as they passed by the spot they were in earlier.

Suspicious now he finally asked "Why do you want me to go with you?" detaching himself from her grasp and walking at her pace.

"It's in patch" she said.

"Ah! Now it all makes sense, you want me to take care of all these Grimm so you can find out more about this girl?"

At this he stopped walking.

Raven stomped her foot in protest "Qrow! Come on! Don't you want to know too! I know you do!"

He leaned against a tree, bored "You did give me a nice new shiner on my handsome face. I'm not that curious." He began to head back to the house.

"She's around our age you know" said Raven raising an eyebrow. Qrow stopped walking. "Real small too" Raven grinned, she had his full attention.

"Wears a short skirt. Not to mention she's real cute"

Qrow stretched his arms in the air as if he had just woken up, turned back around and said "You know I've been meaning to text out my weapon on on some Beowolves"

Raven rolled her eyes and followed his lead.

It wasn't long before they landed in patch.

"So why exactly would dad be hiding a cute, small girl in Patch of all places." Qrow blushed "Maybe she's trapped and needs to be rescued by a handsome knight" He pushed his hair back.

"I'm starting to regret bringing you..." Raven pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead. Yet she still smiled, amused by him

"Something is strange...I swear there should be way more Grimm that what we've seen"

"Maybe your damsel in distress is some sort of legendary Grimm Hunter" answered Raven leading Qrow.

"That reminds me, you need to finish your weapon before the entrance exam at Beacon"

"Ugh you sound like dad. Don't ruin the fun. We could be on to something big"

Both Qrow and Raven stopped on their tracks.

"Do you smell that?" they asked one another

"Cookies?"They looked at each other astonished.


	3. Chapter 3

"This seriously can't be where father has been spending his weeks..." said Raven rubbing her temples. "He must have known I was following him and set this up"

Qrow was hardly listening to his sister talk, as he stealthily peaked through the window. "Do you think she'll let us have some?" His mouth watered at the site of the cookies being baked.

Raven threw rubbish at his head "Qrow! You're not helping! Let's just go...this was a waste of time anyways"

Letting out a snicker he answered "You go ahead, I'm going to pay her a visit" and he began taking steps to towards the front door. "Maybe she's our long lost sister or somethi-" Qrow choked on his last words.

"Like hell you are" growled Raven silently tugging at the back of his cape.

"What's the big deal? Jealous dad is spending more time with her more than you?"

Raven had a temper, despite the location when she was angry someone was getting hit.

Her cheeks reddened as she pulled back her fist ready to strike, but this time Qrow was prepared to block her hit.

As her fist collided with his palm, the wind around them seemed to circle around the two. Their strength was too great for what surrounded them.

At this point, Summer who was inside heard the commotion and decided to investigate the ruckus. "Grimm?" she wondered approaching the front door. "I thought I got them all..."

With that she pulled on her hood and kept her eyes to the ground, being cautious as too where she was looking. When suddenly she was hit by a strong wind, she managed to keep her stance but her hood was off her face. She kept her eyes closed and shouted "Who is there!?"

Suddenly the wind stopped, and there was silence. She opened her eyes and saw two people with dark hair, she did not recognize, quickly pulling her hood back on.

Defensive now Summer grabbed the weapon that was loaned to her by Crane.

Holding to what seemed to be a small revolver.

Summer kept her hood so low her eyes were covered by a shadow. "Are you here for me!?" she asked "Are you here to take me back to them!?

Her teeth where gritted.

Raven did not take being spoken too that way lightly. She was still angry about what Qrow had said and Summer was the source of it all. So she launched herself at her. "You want some too!?"

"Raven! No! Stop!" Qrow trailed after his sister. However it was too late! Raven had already made contact with Summer...at least it seemed that way at first. However her fist went through Summer's torso...and kept going and going until Raven finally hit something solid. The ground.

"What...?" Qrow rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "Did Raven just go through that girl?"

Summer turned on her heel and pulled out a chain from the revolver, it was a chain sickle. She began spinning the chain and when she had reached enough momentum she directed the weight of it at Raven's foot.

When it had been tightly bound around her ankle Summer shot it at a near by tree with enough power to carry off Raven with it, as she screamed profanity at Summer.

"Hey..." said Qrow suddenly to himself recognizing that weapon. "I made that chain sickle a few years ago..."

"I don't want to hurt you" said Summer this time at Qrow. "Just leave this place and pretend you never found me"

Qrow simply laughed and put his hands up to show he didn't mean any harm.

"I think we are at a huge misunderstanding right now" he laughed. "I do apologize for my sister though. She has a temper"

Summer didn't let her guard down "Why are you two here?" she said this time more menacing

Qrow smirked this time, raising an eyebrow at her. "Well I'm here because I heard there was a lovely young maiden that needed saving"

Summer looked confused. To her understanding she had already been rescued. "Huh?"

"By the way, has a man named Crane Branwen been coming here?" asked Qrow.

"Who wants to know?" answered Summer becoming a little uneasy.

"Well you'd be surprised to know-Look out!"

Raven had freed herself from the tree and was heading towards Summer.

Summer's didn't move and simply said "Thanks"

Raven had gone through her once again. Frustrated she started throwing punches all over Summer's body, all going through her as if she were a ghost.

"Let! Me! Hit! You!" she screamed all of her skin turning red. "Stop it with that semblance already!"

Summer sighed "If you insist"

Putting her foot back for support, Summer made herself solid and headbutted Raven's face, specifically her nose Raven's eyes instantly filled with tears, blurring her vision.

"You fight with too much anger. It makes you sloppy" said Summer to Raven. "True that aura can protect you, however when you run low on it minor damage can be done"

Qrow was quickly to his sister's side "Listen we didn't come here for trouble. It's my fault really that she threw herself at you, since I pissed her off before hand."

Summer sighed "No one sent you?"

Qrow shook his head "This one over here just wanted to find out where our father was going most of the week"

Then Summer realized who those two were "Oh my god...you're Mr. Branwen's kids!" Summer was in a full panic "No! No! This isn't how it was supposed to go! I can't believe I did this to Mr. Branwen's kids"

She knelt down beside's Raven "I'm so sorry about hitting you! Please forgive me! Would you like some cookies!?"

Aggressively Raven got up and away from the two, staring daggers at Summer and said "Stay the hell away from me" and walked down her path

Summer frowned and put her head down. Qrow patted her on the back and said "I'll take a cookie"

 **Authors note**

 **I wish to start making these chapters longer. However I thought this was a good place to end the chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading and please Review, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Qrow and Summer sat on mismatching chairs around a small wooden table.

The kitchen they were in was also small, already noticing how charred the oven looked. He picked up a cookie and analyzed it.

"They're..." Summer spoke up nervously "They're called snicker doodle"

Qrow's eyes shifted to Summer. Her face was mostly hidden by a white hood.

Qrow took a bite. He looked around the kitchen and noticed the pile of books that ranged from different subjects. Titles from "How to build and maintain your weapon" to "The best recipes for baked sweets" were scattered all over the...well scattered everywhere.

"So..." Qrow made an attempt to break the awkward silence "You seem to have a lot of time on your hands"

Summer nodded.

"Why is that?"

Summer shook her head violently and spoke meekly

"I can't tell you...I'm sorry"

Qrow sighed and finished the rest his cookie in one bite.

 _"Strange pipsqueak"_ he thought _"Different approach then"_

He picked up a second cookie and announced "These are the best cookies I've ever eaten"

He saw Summer's body perk up "Really...?" she asked in disbelief. Though her face was mostly covered, her smile was still visible "I've been practicing a lot!" she explained "I burned my first few...I thought they looked easy but they turned out to be a lot harder than I thought and when..." she continued

Qrow rested his face on his palm and gave a small smile as he watched her talk about baking.

Summer's teeth had become fully visible as she smiled and talked about the fire she accidentally started. She made different gestures with her arms and shoulders causing the hood that hid her face to shift back more and more. Slowly revealing her face to Qrow.

It wasn't long before her hood had completely fallen off.

Then Qrow noticed something, he slowly reached towards her and held her chin. Looking at her eyes.

"What an interesting color..." said Qrow looking inappropriately close at her eyes.

Summer felt her heart stop. He noticed it! He noticed what she had been hiding! How could she have been so foolish!? The one thing Ness and Crane had told her to be cautious about! And she had repaid their trust by letting her guard down!

Summer scolded herself harshly.

"You know" Qrow continued "Some say that the eyes are the window to the soul. Your soul..." He stopped when he realized that the eyes he was staring at had filled with tears. He took the time to look at her face as a whole and saw that her lips were quivering.

"I don't wanna hurt you..." what she said could barely be heard by Qrow

He let go instantly and began apologizing like a mad man "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he droned and began scooting the chair back with a lot of force. So much force that he hit the unstable cabinets with his head. The cabinets that barely had the strength to hold the pots and pans to begin with, the sudden jolt of Qrow's head had been enough to make the cabinets give out and release all it held right onto Qrow.

It sounded as if a thousand plates had broken, Summer swore she felt the house shake as each plate shattered.

When all was still Qrow moaned "I'm okay..." but he sounded groggy. He slowly looked up at Summer who still had tears in her eyes but her mouth was a smile.

A few seconds later she burst into laughter.

He sighed but smiled softly "That's a nice sound" relieved she wasn't crying anymore.

"I'm sorry..." she gasped trying to catch her breath "I'm sorry... are you hurt?" she said helping him up from the floor. Her eyes widened when she realized how tall he actually was.

"Nope" He answered her dusting himself off. "Let me clean this up for you..." he eyed a broom.

"No it's okay. You should probably leave anyways" She went back to the small table and gathered up the remaining cookies. Making three small bags.

"Do me a favor please." She smiled at Qrow's direction but her eyes were hidden beneath the shadow of her hood once more. "Give these to your sister and father and tell them I'm sorry. This last one is for you"

Qrow's little bag has a black ribbon tying it closed. It was clearly too long and too thick but Summer somehow made it into a ribbon.

Qrow chuckled and accepted the gift.

"What's your name" he finally asked "Or is that a secret too?"

She gave a small laugh "It's Summer"

"Summer? Like the season?"

She nodded nervously.

"Got a last name?"

Shaking her head Summer began walking to the door. Qrow followed "You don't have a last name?"

"No?" she opened the door pensively "Do I need one?"

Qrow had so many questions but decided they were better reserved for next time they met.

* * *

Raven was sitting in the front on the outside of her house, wearing goggles and working on an intricate looking scabbard. Far larger than most seen in Remnant.

She sighed. "I can't believe that old man is still asleep. I want to ask him who that girl is..."

"Well her name is Summer for one"

Raven jumped from her stool and was on alert. Only to see her brother with a smug look on his face.

He tossed something at her, and on reflex she caught it.

"What is this?" she asked opening her fist, and looking at cookies she had accidentally crushed. Luckily none had spilled out, due to them being tightly bound together by a line of thin chain mail.

"Cookies..." Raven rolled her eyes. "So why are you giving me these?"

"They're not from me. They're from Summer."

Raven's fist closed completely over the bag, disintegrating whatever whole cookie was left.

As if nothing had happened she sat back down to work on her scabbard.

"Did your curiosity disappear?" Qrow mocked his sister and sat down beside her. Looking at her tools. He whistled. "Wow...Schnee tech...how'd you...?"

"None of your business!" she snapped at him.

Qrow's smug look returned "I can see why dad would prefer to hang out with Summer over us. She's real nice"

Raven did her best to ignore her brother.

"She seems to be multi talented. Great baker, great fighter, strategist, and a weapons enthusiast"

"Then why don't you marry her?" asked Raven sharply

Qrow laughed "Great idea and she can be your sister"

She rolled her eyes "Did you find out why Dad is going over there so much or not!?"

"Curious little children I seem to have" Crane's gruff voice was heard

All the color left from the face of the Branwen siblings...

They both just stared at the intimidating site of their father. Silence was broken by Qrow who stretched out his hand and offered him the cookies Summer had made.

"She said she was sorry" Qrow didn't blink, too concerned with what their father might do for interfering with his mission.

He held his forehead "What a headache these children are..." the siblings didn't know he was also including Summer in what he said. Accepting the gift and said "Well fine if you wanna know so badly I'll tell you. On one condition"

"We'll keep it a secret if that's wh-" Raven began but her father held up his hand to silence her.

"That is implied. I mean you have to help protect her..."

 **Authors note:**

 **So...yeah...I'm hoping to get to the actual plot next chapter. These are all pretty much prefaces...also Reviews are encouraged. I don't have Microsoft Word so typing these aren't easy. Regardless, I'm happy that you're reading my work. I'll do my best!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Crane fiddled with his drink as he stared Raven down, despite being her father Raven was not one to back down from challenges. She scowled right back.

"Protect her." she repeated with a dormant expression.

"Yes" answered her father "Since you think you're ready to start acting like a huntress, you'll get an assignment like one"

Raven couldn't contain her scoff this time. "You call that a mission?"

Qrow's lips became a thin line _"you shouldn't have said that"_ he thought

"Why exactly does she even need protecting?"

Her father smirked at her "You haven't noticed?"

Raven's eyes became slits "Why is she so special?" she demanded.

Crane's smug expression didn't leave his face as he stretched and exhaled "Knowing you, you probably already tried to fight her. Tell me how did that go?"

Raven stood up so aggressively that she caused her chair to topple over. She turned on her heel with such strength that it cracked the wooden floor.

Out the window, Raven was gone.

"Woah dad you really did it this time" said Qrow "You don't think she's heading back to patch..."

Crane sighed then gave a light chuckle "Nah...that girl is probably heading to Xio Long's place"

Qrow rested his face on his hands "So are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what exactly?" he answered his son coldly

"Why that girl is so special? You want us to protect her at Beacon don't you?"

Crane's smirk returned and he asked "What have you figured out?"

Qrow casually rolled his eyes "She clearly lacks life experience however she's learning fast. That's pretty amazing. It's almost like she was hidden from the world." He smiled softly "Her curiosity was endearing. Not to mention her kindness. Anyway's..." he mumbled and suddenly became serious

"...those silver eyes of hers is what I wanted to touch up on"

Crane was feeling immense pride over Qrow, his son was observant and one gifted strategist. His daughter however had turned out impulsive yet incredibly strong.

Crane sighed "I really do have amazing children. Come with me Qrow there is someone I'd like you to meet. For now, can we keep this a secret from your sister?"

Qrow grabbed his sword and stood up "You don't have to tell me twice"

* * *

"So what's got you angry this time?"

A blonde young man stared crossed legged at Raven as she sliced large boulders in half.

"My father!" She shouted adding more force to her swinging than usual.

"Oh yeah? What'd he say?" The blonde smirked a little trying to catch glimpses beneath her dress.

Raven turned fiercely towards the young man "Tai..." she said stomping angrily towards him "will you stop being a pervert?" she spoke through her teeth

Tai gave her a flirtatious look "You know how I feel. How about a date today?"

Raven smiled sweetly and put her hand on his cheek "In your dreams" and turned back to the boulders she was slicing.

Unaffected Tai stood up and followed behind her "So are you going to tell me why you're so angry?"

"I can't" she answered gruffly

He smiled "Well I'm here for you my love if you ever need my assistance."

Her back to him Raven smiled a little and her cheeks became slightly pink _"As annoying as he is, at least I can count on him"_

"Wanna spar a little?" she asked him "I need to work on fighting without a weapon a little more and you're the only one that can match my strength"

Tai smiled "As you wish my goddess"

Raven put down her weapon and launched herself towards him.

As he and she sparred Tai became pensive which was unusual for his personality. He thought back on how he and Raven (and Qrow) had been friends since childhood.

Their families had been close friends...had been. When tragedy came down to his household, the Branwen's took care of him from a distance, however Raven was the only one that ever visited him. Why that was? he wasn't sure. All he knew was that her presence made him happy.

* * *

Back in patch. Summer was getting ready to go to sleep.

She looked out the window. "I really am at peace right now" she looked down sadly and spoke "If only I could escape my destiny"

She crawled under her blankets and smiled "But...whose to say I still can't be happy?" Her fist's clenched "I'll just have to become the strongest Huntress there ever was!"

 **Authors Note: Sorry it took so long, I went to Anime Expo and then my work took me away. First day off in a while. Please review and give me your feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to ExoRipper thank you for your review.**

 _Chapter 6 Noin Arc_

Qrow rubbed his eye with his finger while suppressing a yawn.

 _"What the hell are we doing here?"_ he thought following close behind his father.

"Dad..." he said "I'm so confused why are we headed toward the Arc's property?"

The journey had been long, even for them. They had left sometime in the evening yesterday, and the sun was about to set once more. Qrow had not slept.

"It's better to explain when we get there" answered Crane, secretly glad that he had managed to nap the day before. "Lack of sleep is the life of a Huntsman, better get used to it now Qrow" he said catching his son finally letting a yawn escape.

"I didn't have to bring you" he continued "I just thought you were ready, don't make me regret my decision kid"

His word's did make Qrow be a little more serious, he thought about how Raven probably wouldn't be this patient and even gave a little smile.

"Does this involve Summer at all?" he asked

He noticed his father's shoulders slump over and heard him exhale "Somewhat...she's...important to our mission"

For whatever reason Qrow didn't like hearing that, since to him she was just an innocent girl.

"I know I don't like it either...but..." Crane was having a difficult time putting his feeling's into words which seemed to be a Branwen curse. Realizing this Qrow walked up to his father's pace and said "It's okay, you don't have to admit that you actually care about her" and gave a conniving smile.

Crane grunted and said "We're here"

"Huh...? Is this a farm..? I thought the Arc's were like filthy rich?" Qrow asked while kicking some dirt around.

"They are. However unlike Taiyin Xio Long, they know how to stay under the radar." answered Crane his eyes losing light at the mention of his fallen friend.

Qrows gaze went to the floor. Crane seemed to always harbor some anger anytime he mentioned his old comrade.

"How could he be so careless..." muttered Crane barely audible.

"However Noin Arc's family lives somewhere else. Somewhere more peaceful but as to why we are here..." Crane took out his flask and took a drink.

"I never did tell you why Taiyin's family was attacked did I?" The sun had completely set at this point.

"Dad..." Qrow spoke softly a little afraid to hear what he was going to say next.

After a loud gust of wind a new figure appeared.

"Noin, good evening" Crane greeted a tall blonde man with with his gruff voice.

The blonde man, Noin Arc gave a small smile "You brought your son" he didn't question Cranes action's but he still had a worried tone of voice.

"Well...come in"

Qrow could tell he was nervous for whatever reason, eyeing him up and down he noticed that Noin looked closer to his own age than his fathers. How could he be such a young accomplished Huntsman? Where all the Arc's really prodigy's?

"Relax Arc, we weren't followed and we are more than capable in defending you and everyone else"

Noin sighed "I realize that's true, but I'm retired and I have a wife now you know. I have a lot to lose."

Crane's lips became a line.

"You know, Remnant would be in great peril without your help" was the only sincere thing Crane could say.

Sighing once more Noin continued "It's my duty to do this. When Xio Long was slayed and you and Goodwitch came to me for help I couldn't turn you away. We Arcs never go back on our words. Even if it was my grandfather's words."

Crane smiled, the Arc's had the greatest loyalty known to Remnant. Even if he had retired and settled down so early in the game. The assistance he was providing was more than enough.

Qrow was staying silent and tried his hardest to see something out of the ordinary in the farm, but all it seemed normal.

"So you and your wife live here?" asked Qrow, trying to make conversation while covering his nose to avoid the smell.

Noin laughed "Heaven's no" shaking his head, he opened the door to the barn.

Again Qrow didn't notice anything unusual but curiously eyed some old books. "Wow, these poor neglected things..." he walked toward's the shelf.

"Oh you like to read?" asked Noin happily "I have more downstairs"

"Down where?" asked Qrow rudely, as they were just one room, he didn't notice any stairs so to him there was none. He tried to pick up a book that seemed to be stuck to the shelf.

Noin walked toward's the fire place, momentarily closed his eyes and began to glow yellow. As the fireplace lit the shelf holding the books began to move.

"What the..." Qrow's jaw dropped and he took a few steps backs, noticing a metal door. Noin walked towards it and opened the heavy looking thing as if it were nothing. Turning to Qrow he smiled "Only an Arc can open this door"

Qrow's mouth was still open, his father smacked his head as he walked passed him "Hurry boy"

As soon as Qrow set foot through the door everything began to close once more.

Qrow followed the two men, trying to ignore his concern of getting out. He didn't like feeling trapped.

The stairs seemed eternal, and he was feeling so drowsy. Shaking his head he reminded himself of the importance of this mission. Why had his father trusted him with this, but most importantly how it involved Summer.

They seemed to have come to a stop to a dark room, Noin's yellow light appeared around him again and suddenly the room was lit. It was wide and empty. The wall's were an emerald green and the light was dim.

 _"I sense another Aura here"_ his sleep being replaced with alertness, Qrow placed a firm grip on his sword.

"Relax Qrow, he's asleep" Crane scolded his son a little.

"Who is..?" There was little that Qrow's eyes missed. He looked around the room again and saw no one.

"One moment" Noin walked towards Qrow "You can't see him yet- close your eyes"

Qrow was beginning to get frustrated he wanted answers soon. He was hardly ever the one to lack information.

Glowing again Noin placed his fingers on Qrow's temples "There" said Noin, you should be able to see him now.

A few feet in front of him Qrow saw a glass coffin, or at least that's what it looked like to him. Trying to take a closer look he walked the few feet that separated him from it.

Inside he saw a sleeping old man with a long grey beard. He was overwhelmed with disappointment

 _"This..."_ he thought _"This is the reason Taiyin Xio Long was murdered?"_

He placed his hand on the glass and tapped his finger on it "Sleeping old man. What is he under some spell?"

"My own, yes" a mellow voice answered him.

He turned towards the voice, half expecting the old man to be standing behind him.

He saw a young man with silver hair and light brown eyes. He stood there and stared back at Qrow

"You're always seeking answers." he took a sip from his coffee "I can sense your aggravation"

"Well I can't sense you at all" he responded spitefully.

Crane stepped in "Qrow, enough" he placed his hands on his sons shoulders and directed him to a chair he swore wasn't there before. However at this point he gave up on questions.

The silver haired man sat across him and began, "I apologize for your long journey" Qrow didn't say anything and just waited.

Unfazed the silver haired man continued to speak. "Qrow, I've been watching you. You have quite an intelligent brain, so I'm placing great trust in your tactics. Which is why I asked your father to bring you here."

"Tactics? You asked him to bring me?"Qrow responded and turned to his father "I thought you said I was ready?"

Crane simply shrugged "Well I agreed."

"Anyways..." composing himself he asked "I assume someone as smart as you has read countless books?"

His pride getting a small boost Qrow smiled and said "I have lost count, yes"

"Did you ever read any fairytales?"

Qrow frowned and thought back to a memory about his mother "I was rather young"

"Did you ever read 'The Witch and the Warlock'?"

Qrow shrugged "A witch keeps hiding from the warlock and she creates her own world to hide from him, swearing vengeance?" he sighed "Just a scary story into keeping kids into behaving"

The man sighed "I suppose that's the gist of it isn't it? However..." he dropped two books on the desk "...some details are important. Please read these"

Hesitantly Qrow picked up the books "I've read both of these. 'Legends and Heroes' and 'Windows to the soul'"

"Qrow..." he heard his father's voice speak sternly.

"Okay fine I'll read them. Anyway's who is this guy? And how does this involve Summer?"

"Summer? Is that her name? Ironic" The man with silver hair stood up. "I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. My name is rather long so please refer to me as Ozpin. For now I am a guardian of Vale." He turned to the sleeping old man in a glass coffin "But my real body needs to be hidden...so for now I can project myself like this..." he placed a firm grasp on Qrow's shoulder"...but still remain solid. As for the girl I'm hoping she can take up my place as guardian"

 _"How is this possible..."_ thought Qrow "So let me get this straight..."He turned to his father "You want me to look out for Summer at Beacon, and she's destined to be the next guardian?" he turned to all three men "Why her? From what I can tell she has zero life experience. What happened to her anyways!?"

"Qrow! Calm down!" his father ordered. "This isn't something that is going to happen over night!"

"Involve me that's fine! But at least ask her first! How do you know what she wants?" Qrow thought back to her smiling face. He remembered how happy and flustered she got from just making cookies. Could such a heavy destiny be carried by a girl who seems to have just started living a week ago?

He didn't know much about her, but he could tell by her behavior that she had been taken advantage of, that she knew something about herself that scared her. And now he felt like she was going to be taken advantage of again.

"Qrow..." Noin spoke this time "Please understand that we can't choose our destiny. Neither can she. All we can do for her is help her meet it and be by her side"

Breathing heavily and somewhat red in the face Qrow took off from the group, grabbed his books and shouted "Screw destiny! I'm talking to Summer!"

"Qro-" his father began to shout behind him

"Crane" Ozpin interrupted "It's okay. We know what's going to happen" Crane grunted and folded his arms across his chest. "I thought he was ready. Noin let him out."

Noin nodded and opened the shelf at the top of the stairs.

"You didn't even know her name" Qrow said spitefully at Ozpin, and like that he was gone leaving one single feather behind.

Shaking his head Crane walked toward the feather and picked it up "How could someone so smart do something so reckless he's going to ware himself out..."

Noin stood next to him "I thought Raven had the temper?"

Crane chuckled "I guess it was lack of sleep. Speaking of which can I bother you and Jeanne for a bed tonight?"

Noin nodded "You're always welcome Crane." He turned back to Ozpin. "Has that potion been working well for you Oz?"

Ozpin nodded "Yes, you're quite the master. I've been able to maintain this solid form for a few hours now. As soon as I figure out how much I have to drink a day I should be able to get started as my job as the headmaster at Beacon. I must say I'm a little excited." Ozpin smiled.o

* * *

The next morning, Raven was at the door step of Summers home. "Some mission..." She grumbled. She knocked rather loudly, clearly startling whoever was inside. She heard a squeal and some thins tumbling around "C-coming!"

Raven groaned, a part of her wishing she had brought Taiyang with her but this was technically a mission and she had to keep it a secret. Even from him.

After some more crashing inside the door was finally opened by who Raven assumed to be Summer, she couldn't be sure since her cloak was on backwards, the hood completely covering her face, unlike the usual shadow that normally hid her eyes.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed.

Sighing Raven replied "What are you doing?"

"W-well I fell asleep on my desk reading about the founders of Vale and when I heard you knock I couldn't find my cloak..."

She sighed and plucked the hood away from Summers face "At least put it on right!"

Instantly Summer covered her eyes and crouched down her back to Raven.

 _"Why me?"_ thought Raven pitying herself.

"Anyways...I brought you some food" she sighed.

Her cloak now on properly Summer stood up to face her and gave her a bug smile, accepting the bag. "Thank you!"

Her smile was so heart warming it almost made Raven smile.

Then they heard some growling.

As quick as lightning Summer got in front of Raven ready to protect her. "Was that a Grimm!?" she shouted looking around.

She then heard the growling behind her. Spinning on her heel Raven shouted once more "Where are you!?" but all she saw was Raven with bright red cheeks.

"It's my stomach" she mumbled bashfully "I over slept and didn't get the opportunity to eat breakfast"

Summer's hands clasped over Raven's "Let me cook for you!" she exclaimed excitedly

Shaking her head "Uh...no that's okay...I-" but she was interrupted again by her stomach.

Before she knew it she was sitting at a circular table while Summer was clamoring around the kitchen.

Giving up Raven scoffed "Fine, but it better be good"

Summer nodded happily "I promise it will!" then went back to her cooking.

Then Raven did something she didn't think she would do.

She smiled.

 **A/N**

 **Okay I'm going to write this super fast because I'm afraid that my laptop is going to glitch again or the site is because this is the 3rd time I've had to write this and its driving me nuts. So if youre reading this please be aware that THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CUT. I still need to edit the chapter but for whatever reason EVEN if I save my work, It will not save. So check back later SORRY ABOUT EVERYTHING**

 **EDIT-I'm so sorry about releasing the chapter before it was done...I just don't know if it's my keyboard or the website but something was glitching and even though I saved it still didn't update what I had written. Super frustrating. I had other plans for this chapter, I wanted to make it longer. I had all these idea's but I'll save it for the next one. I figured this would be a good spot to end it...heh heh sorry this was probably a boring chapter; Next one should be more fun. Thank you for reading, I skimmed through this chapter. Hopefully I caught all the errors. Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

 _Sleep is important_

As Qrow urgently made his way back to Patch there was one thing he was certain of. That sleeping old man was definitely Ozpin. How that was possible he had to figure out.

 _"He was certainly solid too..."_ he thought narrowly avoiding a tree branch.

He had already made it past Vale and could see Patch.

 _"Why do they need Summer? How does she tie in to all this..."_

As curious as he was Qrow never admitted to himself why he was rushing to go see her.

Out of breath he stumbled to his feet "I don't think" he huffed "I can keep that form up" He was almost there and just walked normally the rest of the way.

Dazed and sleepy a blurry image of the cottage became visible to him.

He smiled weakly and gained a bit of strength the closer he got there.

 _"I wonder if she's asleep..."_ he thought raising his fist to knock.

* * *

Summer was preparing to go to sleep, she had a big smile on her face as she brushed her hair.

 _"I wish I could cut it..."_ she looked at it sadly but it was for the safety of those around her. She released the strands and it covered her face once more.

She yawned and looked out the window, smiled at the stars that adorned the black sky.

"I wish this peace could last forever..." she let her face fall but suddenly clapped her hands on her cheeks to perk up.

"Come on Summer! If you can manage to get Raven to smile you can manage to do most anything!"

Very pridefully Summer looked at the large stack of books beside her and thought _"I will dedicate myself to being a Huntress and create the peace in Remnant!"_

That thought was something she told herself every night, in hopes that one day she would believe it.

Summer had begun making a habit of encouraging herself before bed so that eventually she would believe it.

She heard a loud thump at the front door.

Becoming alert, she waited for some sort of sign or attack but when nothing else happened she went to go investigate. This time she held a katana to protect her. She stealthily made her way by the door, fazed through the wall beside it and took a peak.

She gasped quickly unlocking the door.

"Qrow! Qrow!" she began to shake him "Who did this to you? Was it the Schnee's? Where you followed!?"

He groaned regaining consciousness. The first thing he saw were her concerned eyes, he smiled at her weakly. "I over did it..." he mumbled trying to stand up.

"No one did this..." this time Summer put his arm around her shoulder and helped him to a chair.

"I fixed the chair this morning. I must say making weapons is easier..."

Qrow slumped on the chair resting his head on the table and making a nest with his arms.

"Why are you here? Why are you like this?" She was more curious than concerned.

He sighed and closed his eyes "Summer you should run away..."

"What..." she asked quietly then she laughed nervously "Why...why...would I do that..?"

There was the sound of wood crackling and the chair Qrow was sitting on fell apart.

Qrow just groaned, laid down, and covered his eyes with his arm. "What luck I seem to have..."

"Sorry..." squeaked Summer grabbing Qrow's arm and dragging him up. "Why are you so tired..? Raven said you went somewhere with your father...but..." she guided him to her bed and had him rest there.

Qrow began to mumble, she pulled the covers on him.

"Just rest" she smiled and rested her chin at the edge of her bed. She knelt on the floor and just looked at Qrow's serene face. She gave a wry smile "I guess you can sleep here tonight. I hope you rest well" She yawned that last part. Holding her head with her hands she began to doze off "Good night" she yawned once more

Circling her arms around her head and still kneeling on the floor beside him she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Raven was on her way to Patch, holding a basket of food and some flowers. She had a huge grin on her face. On her hip hung a long sword with a rather long scabbard.

 _"I finished it"_ she thought _"I finished it! I can't wait to show Summer! She'll be so impressed!"_

Raven, had some dark circles under her eyes, clearly she had been up late working on her weapon however she moved with a lot of energy.

 _"She'll be so impressed_ _"_ she thought again _"We could even spar a little. We talked about it yesterday. She was a huge help with finishing this"_

She made it to the cottage "I hope she's awake. We did stay up pretty late last night"

Not bothering to knock she walked right in.

"Summer! It's me! Are you sleeping?" she announced to the seemingly empty cottage. "Hmm...I don't smell any food either" she said to herself.

She walked around a little more and made it to her bedroom. The door was open part way.

"Summer..?" she saw Summer's legs hanging horizontally off her bed. "That's not a very graceful way of sleeping" laughed Raven pushing the door wide open and stepping in the room "Hey Sum-oh..."

She dropped the basket she held, her hand instinctively going to the hilt of her sword, rage starting to fill her body. Right before her eyes lied her new friend Summer on top of her brothers chest, both sound asleep.

"Qrooooooow...you dirty little...pervert!" she unveiled her long sword.

Qrow's eyes popped open "What the hell...?" he mumbled his eyes catching his sisters "Raven?" he asked wondering why she was preparing to strike him.

Suddenly he felt something shift on his chest he looked down to see Summer sleeping like a kitten. Although she was hardly on the bed as most of her body hung off the side. It seemed she had crawled a little closer to Qrow some point during the night for warmth.

Quickly he looked up at his angry sister, the color leaving his face and putting his hands up in defense "W-w-w-w-wait!" he stuttered "I-I-It's not what you think!"

She raised her arms up "Oh yeah!?"

With all the commotion Summer finally woke up. Her eyes were still sleepy, dazed she looked at Raven's sword and smiled.

"Yay! You finished your weapon!" and gave a small clap. "I should finish mine!"

Raven and Qrow stayed frozen in their positions, oblivious Summer got up from the bed and stretched. "I'll get started on breakfast then. We can all eat together!" she dashed out of the room.

Qrow sighed in relief, his sister seemed to have calmed down a little and which would hopefully give him enough time to explain. Raven put her sword away. "Saved by the bell" she told him.

He began to get out of the bed.

Summer walked back in the room "Qrow..." she addressed him but avoided eye contact a rosy red color on her cheeks "We should talk about what happened last night..."

Raven's expression changed and she spun on her heel towards Qrow "I knew it!"she shouted

"Wait! No! No! I don't have enough energy to-" He was punched before he could finish his sentence.

* * *

In the kitchen Summer held an ice pack over Qrow's forehead as he leaned back against the wall.

"I'm sorry..." mumbled Summer.

Raven ate breakfast aggressively "What was I supposed to think when I found you two like that!?"

Summer looked down apologetically "I'm sorry..." she said again

"Summer, you shouldn't let strange guys into your home. Much less into your bed. You don't know what his intentions might've been!"

"Intentions?" Summer asked innocently as Qrow gave Raven the bird without looking at her.

"Ah so innocent..." Raven stated. "Anyways. Tell me what happened last night."

"Well...after you left I started to get ready for bed... I heard this noise and went to go investigate. I found Qrow passed out."

"Passed out...?" questioned Raven sipping from her orange juice "Did you exhaust all your aura?"

"Yes" Qrow said gruffly.

Raven snickered "That doesn't sound like you"

"It's been a rough two days for me sis. No sleep and hardly any food."

Summer frowned "Why Qrow?You fell asleep before you could tell me..."

Qrow sighed "Summer... do you feel like you can escape your fate?"

The question took Summer by surprise..."I...uh...don't think that's possible...I don't think anyone can escape their fate"

Qrow's lips became a tight line "What if someone plans on using your fate? Don't you wanna make your fate your own?"

She put down the icepack.

Raven stared at Summer she pulled her hood on "I'm beginning to think that I'm destined to be used..." she sighed "...the only choice I seem to have is whether I wanna be used for good or evil..."

"That's stupid" Raven interjected "If you don't want to be used just don't let them. Besides you're here with us now. Who could possibly use you...unless there is something you're not telling us"

"It's not that simple" she argued back "I'm..." she sighed "just forget it...I can't explain it..." She tried to leave but as she made her way towards the door she stepped on something.

"What's this...?" she knelt down and picked up a red rose. "Is this a flower?"

Raven drowned the rest of her orange juice "I found a lot of roses, the White ones reminded me of your cloak. So I picked some"

Summer held the red rose in front of her face. Her eyes wide, she was completely entranced by it. "These are so beautiful!"

Raven brought back the attention back to the matter at hand "Summer...can you tell us why you're here. Or better yet who you are?

Summer turned to look back at her two friends, barely visible her eyes looked full of despair. She held the rose close to her chest...

"I can'r..." she croaked "I'm already putting you in danger by having you both so close to me"

Raven scoffed "Don't you think we are tough enough to protect ourselves?"

"I wish you didn't have to." She stared at a distance. "I wish I could tell you more about my past...but I can't right now. I can't control it yet either, I don't want to hurt you"

"Control what? Summer please explain. You can trust us."

Her hood completely covered the top half of her face however the siblings could tell she was crying.

Sobbing she ran out the door

"Summer!" they both shouted standing up and chasing after her.

Inside Patch's forest they both shouted after her name "Summer? Summer come back!"

"Why'd she run?" asked Qrow frustrated

"I guess we were pressing her for answers...but she ran off without a weapon. There are a lot of Beowolves in this area...and with how she's feeling..." he trailed off and stayed still. Alert.

"Looks like they found us" said Raven

They waited until finally they heard the growling "There you are"

Raven smirked "This is the perfect opportunity to test out my beauty"

Qrow's eyes turned into slits. "You haven't even practiced with it and you're going to do that now?" He reached for his sword but Raven put her arm in front.

"No need baby brother! I got this!"

Her scabbard spun, when it halted she pulled out her sword coated with dust. "Watch me!" she told him and lunged forward toward the Grimm. She quickly took down the two Grimm each with one swipe. As they fell their fur was singed with a bit of fire.

"Schnee's do craft the best dust!" she spun in the air with a swipe down a few more Grimm.

"Raven stop! You're going to set the forest on fire.

"Ah! You're right maybe I should switch it from to ice! Or maybe lightning!?" she froze and electrocuted some Grimm. Each time shoving her sword into her scabbard and pulling it out again. Normally that would seem like a tedious action however not for Raven. Each time she switched an element she did so in the blink of an eye.

"However my personal favorite..." she gasped, her sword was jammed no matter how hard she pulled her sword would not come out. "Oh no..." she breathed. Her few seconds of distractions were taken advantage of by the enemy. One of the Grimm took a swipe at her. She landed on her back, still too preoccupied trying to get her sword out.

"Raven run!"Qrow sprinted towards his her avoiding all the Grimm and pulling out his own sword.

"Qrow!" Raven looked back her brother coming towards her. The look in her face made Qrow quicken his pace "Qrow! I'm so sorry!" tears were beginning to pool around her eyes.

"Shut up! Don't act like you're going to die!" He ordered having to finally cut down a Beowolf to reach his sister.

However Raven's emotional outburst attracted more and more them. She was surrounded.

Qrow slashed his way to her, he could barely see her, she was right in the center of the circle. Her weapon that she had been so proud of discarded behind her and her fist ready to strike, however that only worked for so long.

As he was about to reach the clearing he was hit by a Beowolf Alpha with enough force to take him the rest of the way to his sister.

At her feet Raven looked at her brother eyes wide and hand covering her mouth "You're...you're bleeding...oh my god Qrow you haven't regained all your aura yet"

She heard a Grimm roar and saw its giant claws raising preparing for impact she knelt down and protected her brother.

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled

However she felt nothing.

Looking up she saw a familiar white cloak covering her eyes.

"Summer?" she asked.

The Grimm hadn't touched them, thanks to Summer's semblance the claws of the wolves just ghosted through them.

After putting the pair behind her, Summer stood in the front line shielding them from the Grimm, ready to take them all on. "Summer! You don't have a weapon! What are you doing!?" Raven screamed too afraid of what might happen.

"It's okay..." answered Summer calmly as a Grimm tried to swipe at her but only to go through her. "These monsters hurt my two friends..."

Raven could only see Summer's back but what she saw still filled her with fear. She could feel Summer's anger.

Summer lifted off her cloak and suddenly all the Grimm reacted some of them slowly backed away, other's hair stood up and their claws came out, and lastly there was the foolish alpha that tried to attack Summer where she stood.

Qrow began to regain consciousness.

"Brother don't move you're badly injured!"

His dazed eyes focused on Summer surrounded by Grimm.

"Summer no!" he tried to get up and go to her but Raven wouldn't let him.

The Alpha roared and lunged at the girl with the white cloak only to stop mid air and begin to disintegrate.

Once that happened the rest of the Grimm cowered away.

The three were safe

"What the hell...just happened...?" a mesmerized Raven said

"I won't bother apologizing..." Summer turned towards the pair "Thank you for chasing after me...I...I understand if you don't want to be my friend anym-"

The girl collapsed where she stood.

Qrow was the first to her side "She's out cold...hey Raven, are you okay?"

She nodded wide eyed, still shocked over what happened. Her eyes not leaving Summer

"Sis...you really scared me back there." He picked up Summer

Raven finally reacted "Qrow your back is still bleeding! I'll carry her!"

Qrow snickered "No, I'm fine a little rest and it will heal on it's own..."he limped towards the cottage.

She followed "Thank you for trying to save me" she added quietly.

Qrow sighed "You'd do the same for me..."

"Still...thank you..." she laughed nervously and pushed her hair back with her hand "I thought you were going to die" she held back her tears.

"Then she showed up and it was over in seconds...I don't...I don't understand..."

Sighing once more Qrow sat down Summer under a tree and hugged his sister.

"Listen, I know we fight and argue but you're my sister I'm going to look out for you"

Raven, feeling unlike herself hugged Qrow back and let a few tears fall free from her face.

"I was just scared" she hugged him tighter "I don't need protecting from my dumb little brother"

"Heh, now you're acting more like yourself"

"Shut up" her words were muffled.

Sniffling she rubbed her eyes and looked down at sleeping Summer "Do you think she'll answer our questions without running away-oh wow"

"What is it?" asked Qrow picking Summer up once more slightly groaning since he was still in pain.

"She must really like that rose, look" Raven pointed out, Summer tightly holding the Rose to her chest.

They reached the cottage and laid her down to rest.

 **A/N: Hello!...so this chapter...yeah this chapter was so hard to ride. I really hope no one thinks this chapter is awful. I worked hard on it and am even working on a comic version of the scene with Qrow and Summer sleeping.**

 **Please leave reviews, I really want to get better with writing.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

 _The Silver Eyed Destined_

Ness Goodwitch sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck _"Dealing with two teenagers can be so strainious"_ He thought as he heaved a heavy suitcase along with him _"Summer really asked for a lot this time. I guess she finally decided what to make."_

Ness was approaching the cottage and noticed something odd. The door was open.

"Hmm, what is that girl thinking?" he quickened his pace concerned.

He walked in and noticed a dark haired young man nodding off on a chair that seemed duct taped together. Holding a book half way open titled "Legends and Heroes".

He groaned "What the hell is Crane's son doing here?" he wasn't too surprised.

"Where is Summer?" he wondered out loud

As if his words broke the fragility of the chair it fell apart beneath Qrow.

Ness exhaled loudly as he watched Qrow slowly rise up.

His face blank "This doesn't bother me anymore. I wish Summer had a cou-" he stopped mid sentence when his eyes locked with Ness'.

He stayed silent "Goodwitch! Uh...Professor...heh heh" he chuckled nervously.

"I won't ask what you're doing here, I figured your father would let you in on it soon. Is Summer asleep too?"

A light bulb appeared on top of Qrow's head. "Yes"" he spoke boldly "Yes! Yes! Summer is asleep!" sporting a proud smile.

Ness sighed and pushed his glasses up "Well wake her up then, I have all the material she asked for."

Awkwardly Qrow spoke "What? Professor you don't want to wake her...uh...she...is so tired from...uh..."

Ness had an eyebrow raised as he stared down at Qrow "What are you hiding from me young man?"

" _Raven is better at making up stories"_ thought Qrow apprehensively looking at the door where she and Raven slept.

Ever since disintegrating the Alpha Summer had been asleep for almost a day and a half. He and Raven had been staying at her home waiting for her to wake up.

On cue Raven came out of the bedroom rubbing sleep out of her eyes "She's still asleep should we call-Ness!?" All of her drowsiness left her body.

"Still asleep?" Ness questioned walking towards the bedroom.

"Ah...um!" Raven stood in front of the door.

"Enough excuses children. Stand aside Raven"

She stepped to the side, defeated.

"That was quick..." mocked Qrow standing beside her

She shrugged and sighed "We weren't going anywhere with just us"

Following behind Ness, Raven and Qrow began to elbow each other aggressively. Each pushing themselves closer to the professor.

Eventually Qrow managed to over power Raven and she had been chosen to tell Goodwitch the truth.

"Ah...um...Professor..." Raven didn't sound nervous when she spoke but she was definitely hesitant.

Ness began to shake Summer but she gave no response.

"She sure is a heavy sleeper. Have you two been sparring with her? She must be so tired" Ness rested his hand on her forehead. "She's cold" he pulled the covers on her a little higher.

"...you know Summer is still a young Huntress so using a lot of her energy really wears her out" Ness began speaking slowly. He turned to Qrow and Raven and his green eyes glowed.

Visible shudders went through the Branwen siblings.

"Tell me. How long has she been asleep for?"

"Disintegrated!?" asked Ness astonished. "Scare away, yes, freeze, yes, but disintegrate!?" he rambled for a bit

Both Qrow and Raven nodded in unison.

Ness growled and stepped out of the room, a moment later he called for Qrow "Where is the book you were reading?"

Standing straight like a soldier he marched towards the kitchen. "It should be by the broken chair"

"Alright now" he entered the room again, Qrow following behind.

Sighing once more "I might as well tell you everything since your Beacon initiation will be in two days" he looked at the two rather...menacingly "now you're involved before your training has even been completed. What was Crane thinking?" at this point he was speaking to himself "at least we'll be there to keep a close eye on all of you"

Slowly Raven raised her hand "Ummm professor..."

Her words brought Ness back to reality "Oh, tsk tsk questions until the end please" he insisted.

"Anyway's..." He paged through Qrow's book, when he stopped he handed the paperback to the young man.

"First lesson, Mr. Branwen. Please read this chapter" ordered Ness

Raven snickered silently "I see who is going to be the teachers bet" she whispered.

Qrow shot her a scowl and stood up to read.

" _ **Silver eyed destiny"**_

He paused and looked at the sleeping girl with pity. He always suspected that her eyes were something special.

" _Long before kingdoms were established a small group of warriors set out to fight the creatures of Grimm; The first Huntsmen and Huntresses were born._

 _Without the use of dust they managed to fend off the Grimm with only their will and dedication and thus the discovery of semblances were discovered._

 _All these warriors had something in common, their will, their strength, their destinies, and the color of their eyes"_

Pausing once more Qrow scoffed "This sounds more like a fairy tale"

Ness directed his attention back to the book "Keep reading please"

" _Eventually more and more Huntsmen and Huntresses joined their cause. Though they did not have silver eyes their own semblances came to light. Yet having battled Grimm since the beginning the Grimm always seemed to have a special fear towards the warriors of silver eyes. Fear not misplaced, silver eyed warriors seemed to have a special blessing when fighting Grimm. It was said that one could strike down a whole pack."_

He sighed and felt his skin go cold. He found it eerie that all this was adding up. He turned the page where he found a piece of lined paper.

"Read that too" asked his professor to be

" _Silver eyed warriors have slowly become a legend. Their existence a mere fairy tale long forgotten._

 _Man kind though amazing at survival became greedy once the kingdoms became established. Powerful people sought out their power to force them into clearing areas for them. Sadly as powerful as they were, they did not strike fear in man kind. Eventually most were hunted down and...sold..."_

Qrow's jaw twitched, the piece of paper beginning to crumple in his hand.

"Is that what you're doing to her? Did you buy her?" he demanded.

"Qrow" Raven stood beside her brother.

Ness smirked "Please..." he crossed his arms across his chest "I'll have you know your father and I liberated her. Now we are trying to give her a better future as a Huntress"

He didn't believe him, he knew there was more than what he and his sister were being told. However he didn't feel ready to tell Raven about the sleeping old man not until he had all the answers.

"Who had her captive? And why did they even want her" Raven spoke up.

Ness took a deep breath "Summer...is a little more special than the silver eyed warriors mentioned in the books. Yes, she can scare a Grimm off by just looking at them however...the ones who held her captive...really wanted to experiment on her."

"I'm guessing she was in Atlas then" interrupted Qrow

Ness nodded

"But who had her? Did they just want her for experiments?" asked Raven again.

"Atlas intel wanted a special weapon in case..war broke out again." continued Ness

"But Qrow said the Silver eyed powers doesn't work on man kind"

Ness shook his head "This poor girl...has been through a lot. So what we know about silver eyes may not apply to her. We know for sure that her eyes can in fact harm people"

Qrow leaned against the wall "Enough dancing around the subject Goodwitch, who had Summer?"

"The Schnee Dust company" he answered.

After a long silence Raven grabbed her scabbard and look at all the dust inside "The Schnee's...but they...their technology has helped...and the new CEO"

Ness put her hand on her shoulder to hopefully ease her mind "Don't worry the family that runs the dust company didn't know. Or so the claim"

"Do you believe them?" asked Qrow. Sighing he spoke "She's never really had much of a life then...that explains all the books and baking..."

"It's hard to say" said Ness thoughtfully "However I'm certain that the new CEO didn't know. Making freeing Summer a lot easier than we imagined.'

Raven sighed and hugged her scabbard "Oh I'm sorry I almost got rid of you"

"You'd do that for me?" all three of them turned towards a happy voice.

"Summer!" the Branwen siblings shouted happily jumping on her and giving her a hug.

"I'm so happy you're awake!"

Summer was surprised and laughed a little "I'm really confused...oh professor did you bring all the materials I asked for?"

"Uh..." Ness was surprised by her sudden good mood "...Yes...I'll go get it"

"She's quite the character" he reached for the duffle bag and brought it back to the room where the Branwen siblings were still coddling the girl.

"What are you building Summer?" asked Raven leering over the duffle bag

'Something similar to Qrow's old weapon" she unzipped the bag "I should work quickly first day of Beacon is in two days"

"You know if you are making a similar weapon to my old one you can just use those pieces"

She turned to look at Qrow and smiled "No silly, thats yours. Thank you for letting me borrow it."

He blushed and scratched his head. Smiling he left the room "I'm going to go fix the chair once and for all"

"Is anyone else starving?" Summer said suddenly

 **A/N I hope no one was there when I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter. I'm so happy I noticed. Anyways, please review. Thank you for reading. This is the correct chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Afore the Veil Chapter 9

 _Always Qrow_

Raven had gone home to pack but Qrow wanted to stay behind a little longer.

"Suit yourself" she said heading out "But don't come crying to me when you forget to pack underwear"

He sighed and watched her go "That's not the way home" he murmured. He knew where she was heading. "He'll appreciate the company until tomorrow"

Qrow sat in the front of Summer's cottage, Ness had already headed home but not before warning them to stay silent regarding Summer's ability, if they wanted to keep her safe.

It was just him and Summer, tomorrow was finally Beacon the day they had waited for.

He thought back to his little episode a couple days ago, he had exhausted his aura and didn't even get his point across. Now that he was in a better state of mind he wondered what he was going to do about it.

He sighed and began polishing his sword.

"I like your weapon" Summer's voice chimed in.

He smiled weakly "Thanks have you finished yours already?" he turned to her, surprised to not see her wearing her hood.

She smiled so big all her teeth were visible, around her waist was a chain and on each end there hung a sickle scythe almost like the one his dad had loaned her to defend herself against the Grimm that surrounded her. However the scythes didn't look like they could fold over.

"How are you going to get it out of your waist if its tied to you like that?"

She scoffed "Gee I wonder" and phased through it letting the full length of her chain hit the floor.

"Check this out" pushing a button a big part of the chain sucked into the sickle, suddenly Summer was holding a staff with sickle scythes on each end.

"Meet Ruby Rose"

Qrow whistled "Wow, I'm surprised Raven didn't try to make you use dust."

"Oh she tried" said Summer pushing another button and the staff collapsed back into the chain "Check it out, it's also a gun"

It was then that Qrow noticed that the scythes also doubled as revolvers.

"However I need to practice a little more with it" she said "Ness told me that the student's at Beacon have been training with their weapons since...birth"

Qrow laughed "I wouldn't go that far. Anyways you shouldn't worry, a lot of would be students make a new weapon just for Beacon like Raven and I"

"That's comforting" Summer sat down beside him. "I like that your weapon only works on Grimm"

Qrow raised his eyebrows "I beg your pardon?"

Summer blushed "Well I mean a giant sword is most effective against Grimm than another Huntsman...right? It's how it should be...man kind shouldn't fight each other especially over something as dumb as land. We should be fighting the Grimm"

He sighed and stood up " I hate to burst your bubble but..." it was then that he showed her "My weapon also has three settings, and yes it's also a gun"

"What's the third?" asked Summer, she seemed unaffected that Qrow's weapon did have a feature that could be more effective on people than on Grimm.

Qrow smirked "You're not going to get to see it that easily"

Summer stood up flustered "But I showed you mine!"

Qrow laughed and petted her head "I didn't ask to see but I appreciated it"

She folded her arms crankily "Qrow you jerk! No dinner for you"

He laughed a little more "Hey that's not fair"

The sun had finally set.

"Tomorrow is the day" Qrow said bidding Summer farewell.

"Goodwitch is taking you to the ship right?"

Summer nodded "Yup! I hope we can see each other there"

"Yeah" he breathed "Even if we aren't on the same team. I'll look out for you as if you were"

"Huh?" Summers eyes widened as Qrow leaned in and rested his chin on the top of her head. She felt heat coming from her cheeks.

"You're such a pipsqueak" he laughed at their height difference.

Her face heated up even more.

"Qrow you jerk!"

Normally he expected to get hit after teasing a girl (experience from his sister) however he didn't expect what Summer did.

She hugged him "Thank you. I'll look out for you too" she said "You and Raven are my first friends and I'll do anything I can to protect the people I love"

Now it was Qrow's face that felt hot. He hugged her back, probably a lot longer than he should have but he didn't think Summer would know how long you're supposed to embrace a person.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Summer Rose" he grinned at her newly chosen last name.

She waved goodbye "I can't wait"

* * *

Raven scrambled around the house stuffing last minute items into her suitcase.

Qrow simply sat in a corner of the kitchen table his hand resting on his face "I thought you left early to prevent this from happening last night?" though his expression was bored his tone of voice simply mocked her.

Raven growled and rerouted her running towards the legs of the chair he sat in, kicking the legs clean off.

Again Qrow's bum hit the ground "This is getting old!" he shouted at the ceiling angrily to an unseen force that he KNEW was making this ongoing joke happen.

As he was raising his fist angrily at the ceiling Crane showed up.

"What happened to the chair?" he asked spotting his son on the floor "And what the hell are you doing"

"Nothing" he said standing up, throwing one last scowl at the ceiling "Raven isn't done packing apparently"

"Yes I am!"

They heard a shout from the end of the hall and spotted Raven dashing towards them "I'm ready lets go! I can't wait to see the ship they take us in!"

Qrow dust himself off some more and followed behind her trail, he looked back at his father

"You sure you won't miss us?"

Crane smiled "Not as much as you think" he lied.

* * *

Alone Tai Yang Xio Long packed the remainder of his belongings. He was surprised when Raven had paid him a visit last night to make sure he was packed and ready to go. He felt guilty for making her stay more than he intended but he enjoyed her company.

He was disappointed to wake up alone, however that was going to change starting tomorrow. He was going to have a team soon and more friends.

Leaving behind his home, he made his way to the trail that would lead him to the life of the Huntsmen.

Eventually he spotted the loading dock, there seeing the familiar long black hair he adored and made a sprint towards it.

"Raven! My darling!" he hugged her from behind, or at least he thought he did.

"Huh?" his eyes met Qrow and realized that the torso he embraced was his and not his beloved.

Qrow who was normally so calm and rarely showed expressions other than humor became visibly agitated by the sudden embrace and began shoving Tai's face away from him.

"Get off me you-!"

Raven began to snicker as she saw both of the boys tussle.

"That was a good side step" Crane praised his daughter "Though in the field try not to let things hit your brother"

"Why would I wanna hug you!? Don't flatter yourself! You're not my beautiful Raven!"

Crane put a hand on both Tai Yang and his son.

"Settle down children, otherwise Goodwitch will give you detention on the first day."

He felt Tai tense up at his touch and quickly shrugged his hand away.

"Tai..." Crane said sympathetically

Tai simply looked up at the man, his eyes were empty as he stared. This startled Crane a bit, he looked so much like his lost friend.

"You've grown up a lot, Tai..." his throat felt dry "...your father would be proud" he felt awkward speaking to him.

"Thanks" he said his voice full of acid.

Crane let out a sigh and drank from his flask.

"Oh my goodness! Is that Tai Yang Xio Long!?" High pitched voices were heard in a crowd. "I heard he was joining us in Beacon but OOLALA! He's more handsome than I imagined"

Raven appeared by his side "Go on" she said to him "Don't you want to greet your fan girls?"

Tai Yang blushed and this time he managed to embrace Raven "Oh my darling! Of course not you're the only one for me!"

Raven groaned but still stared daggers at the girls that admired Tai Yang, they quickly disbanded.

Raven turned to her brother "Have you seen Summer?"

Still latched on to Raven Tai Yang looked up at his beloved "Who's Summer?"

Crane took his son to the side "She's not going by airship. Ness is taking her to Beacon"

Qrow tensed up, since he wanted to keep her close by for the most part.

"Why can't she be with us?" he asked

"For safety"

He let out a laugh "Dad, please I'm pretty sure she's safe with all of us"

Crane's eyebrows furred "Um...no son...I didn't mean her safety..."

Qrow realized what he meant "She's not dangerous."

"Son, I know how you feel about her but don't let it cloud your judgment"

"It's not clouded" he insisted.

The big ship finally landed, and Crane took his spot by the proud parents, and waved goodbye at the three children he felt most responsible for.

 **A/N Hey everyone this was a simple chapter so I decided to get it out of the way. Next chapter more exciting things should happen...at least I hope.**

 **By the way I do like Summer and Qrow having been a couple, yes I know she ends up with Tai Yang sort of, and no I'm not going to change anything thats canon.**

 **No I don't think Qrow is Ruby's father.**

 **Special thanks to ExoRipper for making this chapter possible by giving me the encouragement from the very beginning.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 The Branwen's curse_

 _Is particular reason we are walking?_ Summer wondered to herself. She would've asked out loud but there was something about Ness that frightened her. Not the same way Crane did, just in a matter where he strikes respect in anyone he makes eye contact with.

She stretched her arms high above her head and let out an audible yawn. Looking at the sky she noticed something.

"There's Nevermore migrating-oof!" Ness had stopped in his tracks though didn't seem to notice Summer bumping into him.

He took a deep loud breath "...bother" he mumbled.

Summer's eyes widened and her mouth hung slightly in shock.

She watched her trusting guardian pull out his weapon Guilt-Na, a beautiful silver plated saber that doubled into a small dagger for close combat. Summer liked swiping it from him to practice.

She stood still, her lip quivered in fear as she saw him turn towards her weapon at hand and pointed in her general direction.

* * *

Raven and Qrow shivered simultaneously.

"That was weird..." Tai Yang snickered. "Are you cold my dear?" he asked Raven.

She shook her head and looked at her brother. "Do you think dad felt that too?"

Qrow swallowed but his throat still felt dry. With a shaky breath he spoke "I get the feeling there is more to this he's not telling us." Hand on his face he rubbed his eyes "' _Protection'_ Yeah right old man..."

"What are you two talking about?" Tai Yang finally spoke up, a little annoyed to be so in the dark.

Raven, ignoring her blonde friend continued her conversation "You think he kept us away for this?"

Qrow nodded "Dad definitely saw this coming"

After a silent exhale Raven smirked "Summer can handle it"

Qrow rolled his eyes "I'm sure the most non violent huntress to be can absolutely do it" sarcasm bled all over his sentence.

Raven gave a slight growl "I know she will..."

When Qrow gave her no response she punched his shoulder "Lighten up will you!?"

He didn't react like he usually did, he didn't even make a sound at the impact of her fist. This made Raven feel uncomfortable, when had he brother gotten strong...?

"She's with Goodwitch, she'll be fine..." she mumbled then faced forward. Though the uneasy grip on her wrist never softened.

Unusual for his character Tai Yang quietly stared at them both. His dark violet eyes empty.

Tired of being left out he stood from his seat abruptly catching Raven off guard "Where are you going?" she asked slightly disheartened to see him walking away.

"What do you care..." he answered, his voice quiet.

She glared at his back and turned away "Good point" still she tried to catch his eye as he turned slightly towards her. His gaze was cold.

"Tai..." her lips formed a line. She was worried about him.

She watched him sit down with the same group of rambunctious girls that howled at him earlier, his expression no longer dark.

Qrow watched him as well "What's his problem?" he asked his sister.

Raven simply shrugged and stared out the window "Like it matters to me what he does"

 _"That's right..."_ Raven thought solemnly _"He can start a new path here in Beacon. He won't need me anymore"_

* * *

"Pr-professor...?" Summer stuttered, taking hold of the chain around her waist, stealthily hidden beneath her snow white cloak.

"That's right Miss Rose, grab a hold of that weapon of yours. I'm sorry about this, I really am. I know how you feel about Man vs Man battles."

"Huh?" she pulled out her sickle from her cloak completely expecting it to cross against Guilt-Na, as her professor darted full speed towards her weapon in hand.

Tears were already pooled in the corners of her eyes, feeling the pain of betrayal in her chest. Shakily holding her weapon, and unable to see him approaching clearly.

She knew she had no chance of winning against a trained Huntsman, even with her fighting instinct.

"Summer! Be alert!" he shouted.

At first she thought he wanted her to fight him, an honorable death for her.

Then she realized what was actually happening.

 _Clink_

She could barely turn, only inches from her face she saw the blade belonging to her teacher protecting her neck from an enemy weapon.

She felt a different kind of pressure in her chest. How could she have been so stupid!?

She groaned angrily and aimed her own weapon at the enemy that moments ago tried to take her head.

He clicked his tongue and misdirected Summer's aim with his foot "I'm leagues ahead of you" he laughed at Summer as he tried to throw off Ness' sword with his own but to no avail as Ness was far better trained than she.

Their eye contact never broke, the enemies eyes clearly showing struggle, while Ness kept his expression cool.

After a moment he let out a quiet laugh.

"What's so funny!?" demanded the enemy.

"Humphrey Planes, age 32. Assassin. Leader of this little tracing squad to locate Crane Branwen and his two children. You seem to be misinformed however as you just found out that he isn't here"

At this point Summer stood up looking around " _There's more_?" she thought a bit apprehensively. She could fight Grimm without remorse but...other humans...that was more difficult for her.

Humphrey skin turned pale, his palms became clammy giving Ness the perfect opportunity to overpower him.

Hidden within his sword, Ness detached his small dagger, which while separated he called "Na".

With one more force on his arm Humphrey's sword ended up on the ground, well sort of, as it was still skidding along the grass.

Humphrey gasped tightened his fist and directed it towards Ness' face, though the impact never occurred.

"It seems I'm the one that's leagues ahead" Ness had side stepped Humphrey who was thrown off balance thanks to all the force he had behind his fist.

Using Na, Ness began to trace a part of Humphrey's body.

Summer could see part's of his aura being pierced but not significantly. It was all happening so quickly she couldn't look away.

"There!" she heard her professor shout suddenly. Trading Na for Guilt he wielded it towards Humphrey's abdomen.

Summer's jaw dropped slightly as she saw all of Humphrey's aura suddenly disappear around him, rendering the man defenseless.

"H-how..." she was so amazed. He had done such little damage to Humphrey she could hardly believe most of Humphrey's Aura had vanished with one simple hit.

Ness turned to Summer, no evidence of a tussle on him, no sweat on his face and his clothes were still as nice as they were this morning when he went to pick her up.

She couldn't tell if he was scowling at her or not "We'll talk about you thinking I was going to kill you later. For now I want you to be more alert. That was a pathetic performance on your part Miss Rose." he scolded "I expected more vigilance. Now I hope I can trust you to keep watch while I interrogate Humphrey"

Summer, gulped, bowed apologetically and then fully released her weapon Ruby Rose. She reset the chain's and suddenly she was holding a staff bladed at each end.

Humphrey scoffed "What a gardening tool" he was still weak on the ground, unable to move. Ness approached him maintaining eye contact with his enemy once again.

"I ain't telling you nothing!" he tried to spit towards Ness but wound up spitting on himself.

"Like I need to hear your odious voice to find out what I want to know" Humphrey was picked up by his collar, and Ness peered into his eyes closely.

"Heh...so you can read my mind then? Big deal. Ineffective really when I can just think about-"

Humphrey's face became vacant.

"It's humerus that you think I can read your mind" Ness couldn't help but laugh "No, that part is just a perk"

" _Scary"_ thought Summer.

She looked around the forest ready to strike any Grimm, she hoped it would be Grimm however it was just wishful thinking.

She didn't understand why there was violence between everyone. To her there will always be one enemy.

"Miss Rose. On your left, 1000ft" Ness didn't turn "I'm counting on you."

Her hands became a little damp and her heart pounded.

" _Enemies are enemies. They want to hurt me. Professor Goodwitch...Raven and Qrow and Mr. Branwen..."_

Summer scowled at the approaching body.

"Oh and there is one on your right as well Miss Rose. It seems we are being cornered."

Summer rolled her eyes, a bit annoyed to be warned so suddenly. She rapidly changed her posture as both bodies leapt at her from opposite directions.

Summer spun when they were close enough to ward off with her blades giving her enough distance.

She observed both of her opponents. One man, one woman. Both holding some type of Halberd, a long staff with one giant blade at the end of it.

"Long range it is" she collapsed the staff into its chain and sickle form and began spinning one end.

The woman scoffed and darted towards Summer her Magatama ready to pierce through her chest.

"This is insulting Goodwitch!" the woman facing Summer shouted towards Ness.

"Defeat her and you can face me afterwords Myrna" Ness sounded bored and didn't face her direction.

 _"They know each other?"_ Summer thought confused.

As Summer leapt away from the woman's attack she directed her chain towards her Halberd and attempted to pull it away from her.

Myrna laughed "Nice try cutie but that'll be a lot tougher than you think"

She looked ahead to show off to Ness except she gasped when she saw what he was doing.

Her eyes wide she shouted to the man she was with "Gilvert! Stop him! He's got a hold of Humphrey!"

At her call the man holding a similar weapon to hers darted past Summer.

"Oh no you don't!" Summer yelled loudly grabbing her second chain and aiming it at the mans leg. Hoping it would wrap around his ankle.

It didn't reach. The man was too fast.

The woman laughed and tugged on her halberd a lot harder. "What a little novice!"

" _That's right"_ thought Summer _"Pull harder"_ she groaned and pretended to be pulled along side her chain.

Myrna was cackling at this point "Gilvert is almost to that arrogant man!"

Summer had been keeping an eye on Gilvert running towards Goodwitch.

She smiled and looked at the woman she was facing, her expression slowly turned to shock as the staff she was playing tug of war with became a phantom in her hand. Her own force throwing her on the ground, while Summer's force sent the halberd flying towards the man after Ness.

"Brother!" the woman shouted from the ground "Brother behind you!"

The man turned just in time to see the blade flying towards him. He spun his own Halberd in his hands and threw it off its course, it did however manage to cut off a piece of his dark hair.

"Stay away from him" Summer's voice was threatening.

"This brat means business sister" the man scowled at small Summer. "This is a strange type of blood thirst"

Summer pulled back her chain. She looked Gilvert up and down, there was something familiar about the two. She observed their scarlet eye color and their hair darker than midnight.

Her thoughts broke when she heard Myrna speak again "She's just a little girl. Just kill her! The mission was a bust! Kill her and we can all leave" Myrna's gaze looked towards Humphrey, or was it Ness she was looking at?

"True" Gilvert spoke eerily towards his sibling "This mission has been a failure. Killing this brat would be simple, however her strength does lie in her mind. Soon she'll be able to use that strength elsewhere. The strong need to rule, and she will be strong. However the way she is now isn't enough to take on the both of us and yet..." he shrugged in the direction of his sisters halberd. "...she's left you defenseless"

The sister growled "You praise her and insult me. This isn't the time brother"

He smirked "You're right. The weak should die "

Summer turned her weapon into a staff once more and readied herself as the man took steps in her directions.

"We are assassins after all." he said and smiled as he walked past his opponent.

Summer stared wide eyed in horror as the brother raised his weapon towards his own sister.

"Weak. This was your last opportunity to prove your worth sister. Branwen isn't here. Your tip was wrong. You get thrown into the ground and outsmarted by a novice. You bring shame to our clan. The weak aren't worth protecting. All you've proven is that you are weak."

"Brother...Gilvert..." Myrna spoke quietly

"This is goodbye sister Myrna"

By this point Ness was watching the occurrence as he held Humphrey limply.

Releasing him he hit the ground and made his way towards Gilvert gripping his wrist.

"Outsiders shouldn't intervene. Let my sister die in honor and I will be on my way. You two don't interest me. We were here for Branwen."

"I'll let you do what you want but it seems to me the one who should be punished is the man on the ground, after all I know a lot more because of him"

The man smirked and his sister looked a bit hopeful "I doubt there is any valuable information in that mans head, however you are always welcomed to our village. Now you said you would let me do my will and so why are you still hanging on to me?"

Goodwitch sighed "Very well. Look away Summer" and released his wrist.

Summer's chest tightened and looked at her teacher in shock as he wrapped his arm around her face to ensure she saw nothing.

The last glimpse she saw was a red aura wrap around his weapon before her professors sleeve covered her eyes "We have no more business here"

Without thinking Summer yelled "No!" and went through her professors arm

"Idiot!" Professor Goodwitch spun on his heel and attempted to grab Summer's arm but all he felt was air as he went through it. "Summer don't! That halberd will slice you in half!"

She gripped the brothers waist as he was weilded it down towards his sisters head. It glowed red as if it were hot.

"Little brat it's too late!"

She expected the staff to fall from his hands like most solid objects do at her choosing but the halberd stayed in his grip. She panicked, it wasn't working!

She tried to reach the weapon on the man's hands but when she phased through his body to grab it and force it to fall through his hands it was too hot to hang on too. She tried to pull it from him, burning her phantom hand in the process.

" _How is this possible!? It wont phase through!"_ her eyes began to tear up as her aura could no longer protect her hands.

"Agh!" she yelped in pain and detached herself from the man.

She saw the sister, her head bowed awaiting the strike as if she felt no fear, except there were tear stains on the ground she faced.

" _She's afraid"_ Summer made her way towards her and wrapped her arms around her.

"It'll be okay, it wont work. Not if I'm touching you"

Summer sounded more sure than she felt.

"Fine, then you both die" Gilvert looked down on both girls. "Pathetic"

He began to swing down again

"Sorry, but when it involves her that's where it becomes my problem" Ness spoke rather quickly, unusual for a man of his stature.

Using Na's tips he halted the attack.

"It is useful to fuse your aura with your weapon. However that's the weakest opponent against Na."

He smiled, a bit of sweat forming by his eyebrow.

" _Oh no...Professor Goodwitch has used up a lot of his aura already"_

Still he smiled.

"Miss Rose will you be so kind as to stab this man in the back of the knee?"

Without question Summer dashed behind Gilvert gripping the blade of her sickle tightly.

Ness smiled at Gilvert weakly and Gilvert smiled back confidently adding more force behind his strike, igniting sparks in between both blades.

Then the sparks stopped. The halberd was no longer glowing red and Gilvert's eyes began to droop as he hit the ground.

"Bother..." said Ness once more looking down at Summer who could only smile sheepishly.

"Don't even think about it" Ness' foot trapped the fallen halberd as Myrna tried to make a grab for it.

"Thinking you can regain your honor by killing us don't you?"

"It's rude to read a lady's mind!" snapped Myrna The professor scoffed "Please, even someone without the skill can read your intentions clearly. Regardless of that..." he trailed off gave her a side glance, his eyes glowed green as he looked at her.

He picked up the staff with his foot and striked her neck with the wooden end. Causing her to fall barely conscious besides her brother.

"What are we going to do with them?" asked Summer timidly, she figured he'd be angry with her.

He sighed frustrated "Miss Rose, your heart is in the right place. I won't fault you for what you tried to do."

He pulled out his scroll and a few handcuffs.

He groaned "This is going to be so much paperwork" as he began to chain them together.

"Who...who are they...?" asked Summer curious as to why they were after the Branwen family and not her.

"Don't be so arrogant little one. Not all of Remnant is after you, the majority of it hardly knows you exist."

"That wasn't my question" she answered a bit acidly.

"And the answer doesn't concern you. All you need to know is that these nuisances don't matter to you. Now onward."

"Wait, we're just going to leave them here!?" despite being astonished she still followed behind him.

His answer was laced with laughter "Does someone want to get out of class already? Today is your entrance ceremony. You cant miss it."

"But-" she tried to argue _"He must be worn out after all that"_

"I've already alerted the Veil police now hurry or you'll be late"

Her lips formed a tight line.

"I can't believe he was going to do such a thing to his own sister..."

"If it makes you feel better they weren't actually related."

"It doesn't"

Ness shrugged.

 _Is everyone this heartless...? Is this the world I'm supposed to protect...and even the professor...he was just going to let it happen...I don't understand..._

"You know Summer...there are many different types of Huntsmen and Huntresses...it is up to you to hang on to hope if you so desire. However some of us...some of us are more aware of how the world is and have lost faith in it...it happens to all the Huntsmen and Huntresses who manage to live this long"

His words made Summer feel sad yet hopeful. "I'll just have to change the world then" she said lightly

Ness dwelled on what she said " _Or cover it in a veil"_ he thought. _"Well...a veiled Remnant wouldn't be so bad. At least the civilians will feel safe..."_

The pair reached a cliff the sun was still high in the sky "Look" he told Summer "There's your new home"

She smiled "Its...so big...it looks like a castle..."

Ness took some pride in that. He was a proud teacher at Beacon after all.

"But..." said Summer feeling uneasy,

"What?" asked Ness in shock, because there couldn't possibly be anything wrong with his precious school.

"Do we still have to walk?"

* * *

After walking the rest of the way, Ness found it difficult to keep Summer behaved. She was so excited to be in such a new place.

"I do question if a semblance can change, yours seems to have transformed into speed-stay by my side or else I will put a leash on you!" He threatened.

That made her a little more manageable.

"Where is everyone else?" She asked looking around the empty courtyard. They couldn't have possibly arrived before them. Sure she had a head start this morning but they did walk most of the way.

"They are inside listening to the headmasters speech"

Summer gasped and attempted to run inside the auditorium. Only to be held back by her cloak.

"I'm not joking about the leash" he said again

"I don't believe you're capable of joking professor" Summer responded pridefully her nose in the air.

He scowled and let go of her hood. "Very funny miss Rose"

Walking once more they headed away from the auditorium. "What about the headmasters speech?" She asked sadly.

She wanted to see Qrow, Raven and the rest of the students, she craved human contact so badly.

"We are going to go see him now"

Summer looked at him confused "The headmaster...?" she looked back to the auditorium.

"It'll make sense in a moment." He assured her.

She crossed her arms and glared at the ground.

Ness rolled his eyes _"Glynda was never this difficult"_ he thought

They entered a clock tower

"Has your hand healed up yet?" Asked Ness as they entered an elevator.

"Not entirely...I don't understand what happened...it's like it was breaking through my aura...my semblance...my entire being...

Ness nodded as he pushed a few buttons.

"One can't always rely on their semblances Miss Rose, same with weapons. Though you maneuver through it well."

Her lips became a line once more and waited for more information.

The elevator began to move.

"Our weapons are an extensions of our selves. They're more like partners rather than tools. What you saw that man do, was him channeling his aura threw his weapon. Shielding it from your touch"

"I see..." _I wonder if I'll be able to do that too?_

The elevator doors opened

"Also professor, how were you able to drain those people of their aura with one hit"

Goodwitch smirked as they walked out of the elevator.

"That is something you'll learn in my class"

Summer gasped excitedly "So I'll be able to do that too!?"

The professor chuckles "Not unless you make a weapon like Guilt-Na"

Summer groaned "Then what's the point?" she exclaimed

"Knowledge" he answered and thumped her forehead, already fed up with her outbursts.

"Now, now Ness." A new voice spoke. "Don't be so mean to Miss Rose"

Summer looked up and saw a man dressed in green with graying hair greet her.

"Hello! I'm professor Ozpin. Nice to meet you"

He smiled kindly at her and extended his hand towards her.

Despite how kind he seemed, the man made Summer cautious.

"You're not real" she mumbled, her eyes vacant.

Her hands quickly covering her mouth.

She apologized "I'm sorry! That was rude of me! I don't know where that came from!"

She took his hand surprised that it was solid and shook it.

"My name is Summer. Summer Rose"

Ozpin laughed a little _"she's adorable"_ he thought

"Welcome to Beacon academy. Now I hear you have silver eyes. Can I see them"

Her apologies ceased, but her head remained bowed. Her body stiffened.

"Do you want to use me too?" She asked beginning to lose trust of those around her once more.

She gripped her cloak to keep her hands from shaking.

Ozpin shook his head "No. Nothing without your agreement"

Summer swallowed hoping to hydrate her dry throat.

She raised her head and pulled down her hood. Her bangs were long and her eyes barely visible through them.

To Ozpin her hair seemed black but in the end he figured out it was the deepest shade of red he had ever seen.

"Do you always keep your hair on your face?" he asked openly confused.

"Yes" she answered her voice cracking.

Ozpin looked worried "are you afraid of your eyes?"

Summer nodded.

"I see" he walked around his office confidently sipping some coffee. He looked at her then rested his hand on her head.

"Miss Rose I don't believe you're dangerous to any students here."

His words caused her to look up at him, her cheeks a blazing red.

"But I-"

He held a hand to stop her from talking.

"I had you brought up here so that I could evaluate that thought. You mean no harm to others. If anything you seem more heroic than villainous."

Her lips began to quiver as she held back tears.

"What I see before me is small girl with a large curiosity for remnant. I believe Beacon can help you gain the tools necessary for that"

"Please don't tread so cautiously. Make yourself at home, make friends" he laughed "make enemies if you want!"

He patted her on the shoulder and led her towards the door.

He knocked once and a blonde serious looking woman answered.

"This is my assistant, Miss Glynda Goodwitch. She will show you to the cafeteria."

"Goodwitch?" She asked looking at her professor.

"Yes she's my wonderful daughter" said Ness proudly.

Glynda stared daggers at her father who quickly turned away.

"Follow me Miss Rose. All first year students are sleeping in the cafeteria tonight and tomorrow is your initiation..."

Glynda explained the schedule to Summer as they walked out. Once they couldn't hear her anymore Ness turned to Ozpin.

"Why didn't you tell her?"

Ozpin shook his head "She's not ready"

"What? What does that matter? I'll train her myself if you want but-"

"You misunderstand Ness." He looked towards him.

"Let her live freely. Let her dream without nightmares."

Ness shook his head but agreed in the end.

"You disappoint me" Ness said boldly

Ozpin held his laughter back "Grimm are more patient than you"

 **Authors note**

 **Hello, sorry this is so late...I really have no excuse but I hope you like it. Please leave me your reviews. My writing is rusty and any comments really help. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

 _The sun dragon_

Tai Yang lay uncomfortably on the floor, he had nothing but a blanket and a pillow. His discomfort was obvious since his neighbor scoffed at his movements.

"Not good enough for his highness!?" he taunted.

Tai simply scowled in his direction

His neighbor not discouraged continued to mock him.

"You know if you want to be a real huntsmen you're going to need to learn to sleep in the most uncomfortable of places" he laughed and Tai Yang decided to just ignore him. He turned his back from the boys obnoxious laughter.

"Oh" chuckled the boy "are we going to cry now?"

Tai's jaw began to twitch, he shut his eyes and did his best to tune him out.

The fool wasn't done making fun of the sun dragon. He decided to stand up and get near his ear "Are you going to cry? Huh? You here because you want to be like your dad!? The famous huntsman!?"

Tai Yang's unnamed classmate laughed and made his way back to his spot on the floor. "You're pathetic." He lifted the blanket "Just like your dead old man"

The punch came out of no where.

Even if one had been staring at the sad scene of a poor attempt of bullying no one would have noticed the moment when Tai Yang actually stood up and landed the hit on the boys face.

The boy went flying across the room, confusion all over his face. However his flight didn't end when the room did. He went through at least three walls before he came to a stop.

Everyone who had been asleep or had been dozing off were now wide awake trying to figure out what all the ruckus was about.

"A fight already? It's not even the first day!" shouted one of the students

It wasn't much of a fight.

When there was more light in the cafeteria all that was seen was Tai Yang standing. His fist still pointed in the direction his classmate had become airborne.

People began to murmur around him staring. Unaffected by his new found audience Tai began to make his way through the holes in the wall he had helped create. He wasn't finished with his class mate yet.

Tai's victim was sprawled above a pile of rubble with a dazed look on his face which quickly vanished when he saw his assiliant coming towards him.

Reacting slowly, Tai Yang easily grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him up to his eye level.

Whatever fighting spirit the boy had, it quickly vanished as soon he made eye contact, his arms hung at his sides with no strength. He was defeated.

Tai Yang Xio Long's voice was cold "Say what you will about me, if you dare." his fist tightened around his collar "but the next time I hear you insult my father I will kill you"

Fear stricken and sustained in mid air the boy lost control of himself and soiled his pants.

He dropped him on the rubble and began to walk away "You know if you wanna be a real huntsman, you will face much scarier things than me. I don't know of a single huntsman who has ever wet his pants"

As if he already wasn't humiliated enough, he looked down and noticed what he had let happen to himself. "You freak!" he called out after him as he covered his area and awkwardly made his way to a bathroom.

As Tai Yang began to settle himself, his future classmates began whispering about him.

 _"Who is stupid enough to pick a fight with Tai Yang Xio Long?"_

 _"Did you see that monster strength?"_

 _"I hope I can be his team mate"_

 _"Do you think he'll get in trouble?"_

 _"No way, do you know who his father was?"_

He rolled his eyes at it all and attempted to sleep, happily taking his neighbors pillow. If he wanted it back he would ask for it.

Unaware of the crimson eyes that followed him

"You're not going to go comfort him?" a husky voice belonging to Qrow asked.

Raven scoffed "Why should I? He's the one throwing a tantrum" her arms folded across her chest.

Her eyes turned to her brother "Why aren't you asleep?"

"The same reason you aren't" he simply stated

Qrow had his back against a wall and kept his eyes firmly on the door.

"They're probably not going to let her sleep here"

He smirked "Then why aren't you asleep?"

Raven stuck her nose up "Maybe I'm not tired"

Both the Branwen siblings sat side by side with folded arms, crimson eyes staring forward. A frightening site for all their classmates. They had already outcast themselves without realizing it.

Hour's had passed since the _incident_ and no faculty had reprimanded Tai Yang for the damage, apparently things like this were common and in fact encouraged.

He sighed eyes on the ceiling "I can't sleep" he mumbled

"You'll need your energy for tomorrow"a whisper answered him.

He turned next to him completely shocked there was no way his previous neighbor would sleep next to Tai again after what happened.

It was dark but he managed to make out a pair of silver eyes and a kind smile.

"Hello, sorry if I bothered you" she said happily.

Tai Yang was surprised that someone decided to sleep on the empty spot beside him, more surprised that he hadn't realized when she had settled down there.

Picking up on his mood Summer said quickly getting up "I'll find somewhere else to sleep if you want. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!"

"No wait" impulsively Tai grabbed her hand _"That's one small wrist"_ he thought

Summer turned his gaze to him. He quickly let go of her.

Her sudden eye contact caught him off guard he stuttered suddenly nervous and inexplicably bashful "G-Go ahead and stay. I don't really care or anything"

Smiling she nodded and lied back down "Okay, my name is Summer by the way" laying across him she extended her hand.

" _Summer? Where have I heard that name?"_

Taking her hand once more he said "You don't know who I am?"

Her eyes widened "S-should I?" she asked apprehensively. There was so much she didn't know about Remnant and she didn't want to already give away that information

Tai Yang chuckled "No...no it's...umm...call me Tai Yang okay?"

"I like your name" she smiled, she stared back at the ceiling, tightly clutched the blanket to her chest and took a deep breath.

She turned back to Tai Yang "H-hey..." she began nervously

His eyes were closed but he raised an eyebrow and gave her a little hum to show that he was listening

"W-will you be my friend?" This was the first peer Summer had met on her own accord.

Slowly he opened his eyes to meet hers. He had had those requests often but in the past it was only because someone wanted to get close to his father. Sadly those request had vanished as soon as his Father did. He figured he'd get them back once he had something to offer Remnant once more.

He looked at her, cheeks slightly flushed, her eyebrows raised in worry, nothing told him she wanted to deceive him. It was the first honest face he had seen in a long time.

His suspicion melted away as he noted she was holding her breath awaiting his answer. He finally nodded.

"Ah...um..Yes" he sounded nervous. This friendship was also a first for Tai Yang, it was a bare canvas.

Summer smiled brightly not hiding her happiness "Alright lets do our best tomorrow" and joyfully hid herself beneath her blanket.

"Lets" said Tai Yang and was finally settled into comfortable sleep.

That is until every student was abruptly woken up a few hours later for their first test in Beacon.

 **A/N sorry for the filler chapter but I needed to kind of introduce the type of character Tai Yang is. The next chapter shouldn't take too long because I already know what I wanna do with it. I am in the middle of moving so that is why my updates have been slower...I will now update my picture to a slow poke...also this isn't that great of a chapter. I rewrote it many times and I know when I do that it gets lost...but I'll start on the new chapter soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _Hard as Dragon Scale_

The first year's scattered all over the cafeteria, each one running in a different direction and occasionally throwing each other array.

Loud eruptions breaking the ground were students once slept.

Summer stared at the chaos wide eyed and confused.

Tai Yang didn't move at first, he stood there silent one hand on the ground. His eyes closed, his mind focused.

After a few seconds he gasped loudly as his eyes darted towards were Summer stood .

"MOVE!" he shouted diving towards her managing to shove her out of the way before the ground beneath her feet broke apart.

"Why is this happening?" Summer's voice was monotone.

Tai Yang groaned visibly annoyed with her "Hey listen!" he grabbed her shoulders and snapped her attention back to him.

"I'm not going to be around protecting you through this test. You need to pay attention!"

"Test...?" she questioned.

Tai Yang pressed his palm to his forehead "Yes!" his voice boomed over the screaming students.

"Now get it together!" he let her go and began to make his way through the crowd.

She looked up at him worried "W-wait! What do we do now?"

Tai Yang scoffed "Do what a real Huntsmen would do in this situation"

"I should go get my weapon..." Summer muttered, still a part of her not fully believing they were being tested.

He smiled at her "Good luck" and he bid his farewell. As Tai Yang left her behind he thought _"No wonder I wasn't in trouble for breaking those walls"_

Now alone in a crowd Summer figured the fastest route to where her weapon was stored. It would be easy she could just ghost through all the students.

She looked down at her feet and saw bright red lines pulsing at the ground she stood on.

Now aware of what to do, she easily jumped out of the way. Summer began smiling a little, easily dodging her fellow classmates

* * *

As the explosions continued, most of the students had run off outside for safety. The night was dark and the merciless sky provided no moon for the students.

Qrow and Raven had been in this group of students, looking around for a familiar face, the mission weighing heavy on their shoulders.

Protect Summer.

Finding her would be difficult in such a large disorganized crowd.

Raven looked a bit disgusted with what she witness "Ugh...look at them" her eyes lacking pity "I thought Beacon only accepted the best?"

She looked at some students crying and injured. Injured! "Aura depletion so quickly"

Qrow had tuned out Raven's judgmental words and scanned the crowd for his little friend.

Raven sighed and turned to her brother. "I think she'll be fine, besides we are in Beacon after all. It's totally safe."

Scoffing Qrow raised an eyebrow at her "You really think this is Beacon?" he let out a breath frustarted I know she will be, but it doesn't hurt to keep an eye out for her. Besides...this...could be a bit overwhelming."

Raven nodded "She did try to learn everything about Remnant in a week" she mumbled

The explosions from within the building had begun to slow down and most all of the students were outside. Unfortunately all the turmoil had attracted the soul less creatures they were destined to fight.

The dark night became slowly illuminated with red dots and the sound of snarls.

"Great" growled Raven reaching for the hilt of her sword.

"This type of test seems kind of advanced...not everyone has their weapons" Qrow was deep in thought _"What kind of test is this?"_ he wondered

* * *

The Grimm began to circle the crowd of students, the cafeteria now fully destroyed and no place to retreat to.

"Where are the teachers!?" someone screamed in torment.

"Alright listen up!" the crowd went silent and turned to who had spoken

"Everyone with a weapon! Step to the front and form a circle around the crowd that doesn't have any!"

Silence

"Do it! This is Beacon you idiots! You either pass this test or you die!"

No one in that crowd had expected such orders from the speaker.

She didn't seem friendly, long dark hair, crimson eyes, and tall for a girl.

Qrow was only slightly surprised, not at her barking orders but actually forming a strategy that protects the weak.

"Why should I listen to you!? You're a first year just like me! I'm better off protecting myself"

She smiled "Do what you want, you won't last on your own."

A crowd did form around the students who lacked their weapons, who wasted no time being in the center of the circle.

Others however went off to fight the Grimm on their own. "These Grimm aren't strong, their raised in the outskirts of the school" the solo students boasted.

Raven rolled her eyes and took her stance, Qrow directly beside her "You know" said "I've never known you to protect the weak"

She let out a small laugh and kept her eyes on the circling Grimm. Qrow smirked and followed her lead

"I thought so...I'm surprised you figured it out-"

"Above you moron!" Raven shouted as an Ursa leapt in the air above her brothers head in hopes of getting into the circle.

He raised his sword hire at the perfect time and sliced it right through.

"Pay attention!" Raven ordered skewering a boarbatusk through the head

"You're not the boss of me sis" laughed Qrow fighting off a small beowolf.

* * *

Tai Yang had been one of the first years that refused to listen to Ravens orders. Even though he wasn't the one that had outwardly spoken up.

He had to prove that he could do this on his own, he didn't want anyone holding him back, nor did he want to weigh anyone down. He fought better knowing that the only life he had to risk was his own.

He took a glance at the circle protecting the weaponless and it seemed to be with holding. The grimm attacked only to be stricken down instantly by someones blade or bullet.

Unsure why, he wondered where the girl with the white cloak had gone. Taking a break from fighting he looked around for her.

Though it was dark, a white movement caught his eye, he expected her to have her weapon with her and if not then she should be in the circle being protected.

But she wasn't

Summer, however was not struggling to fend off the beasts. Actually she wasn't trying to fend any at all.

The grimm just seemed to stay away from her.

Unlike the Grimm Tai was drawn to this mystey.

He approached her, and noticed she was nursing a fallen student. He rolled his eyes at her action.

" _How foolish"_

Tai Yang gave a big sigh "What are you doing" he asked eye brows raiesed.

Summer looked up, some dry tears streaks on her cheeks.

"His...his aura is completely depleted...and his losing a lot of blood" trying to keep her cool, Summer pressed on her classmates wound.

Tai rubbed the back of his head "I fail to see how this is your problem."

Summer was shaken by his words. She looked up at him wide eyed.

"How...how can you say such a thing? We are huntsmen and huntresses to be." she looked back down to her patient. "Our job is to protect the people of Remnant"

He gave her a scoff "You know what else?" he mocked "You want to know what happens to Huntsmen and Huntresses?"

He took another step closer and faced her eye to eye. Summer didn't gave way to that type of aggression. She didn't show him a single instance of intimidation.

She scowled right back at his humorous face.

"Is watching them die" he nodded towards the bleeding boy "death comes with the job. If you can't handle it now then-"

Tai Yang couldn't finish his thought.

As he was completely distracted in a battle field, he was tackled down by a giant beowolf.

Summer gasps as she witnessed the beowolf shacking his head fiercely no doubt taking several bites off the young Xio Long.

Before she could get up to help him, the beowolf began howling in pain.

Tai Yang had a special semblance that nearly made him invulnerable. Quite the opposite of Summer's.

When the beowolf tried to sink it's teeth into Tai Yang, its teeth instantly shattered.

Using both his arms to shield his face her managed to push off, the now deformed, beowolf away from his body.

He quickly stood up and took a fighting stance Summer didn't recognize.

He had both fists raised slightly away from his chin and he had one foot behind the other.

Although that wasn't what had Summer entranced. His skin had become so beautiful. A glistening silver that was outlined with a lilac shimmer. Even his hair seemed to glow.

"Wow" whispered Summer completely entranced while feeling a little heat rushing to her face.

The beowolf charged towards Tai but the only movement he made was with his arms. He only raised them high enough to protect his temples.

The beowolf giant claws came down on Tai Yang's head, only to immediately be broken off.

Tai Yang gave a smirk, and Summer swore that even his teeth were radiant. He brought down his right fist onto the wolfs head, forcing it to the ground. The grimms body had created a dent in the floor.

Slowly it began to disintegrate.

Tai Yang stood in front of dent on the floor staring.

The sun had begun to rise, the grimm were all but gone, and Tai began to slowly look normal once more.

Summer felt a little robbed that she couldn't see Tai Yang in the sun light.

A bell rung all around the first years, and all their attention was drawn to the blonde woman with glasses, along side the headmaster they had all come to know as Ozpin.

"Is it over?" wondered Tai Yang out loud.

A lot of the students began to huddle around the two.

"And thus concludes the first part of the test" spoke the headmaster

There was an audible grumble amongst the new students.

"Don't worry, you will get a break." said the blonde woman.

"I am Glynda Goodwitch. I will be now reading off the students who passed"

Some students had smug looks on their faces, others injured and weak looked worried.

"Arryn Hark" Glynda read the first name.

No ones face looked more surprised than Arryn's. His aura being nearly depleted, an injury was now forming into a scar on his face.

"Miss Goodwitch?" his voice was weak "Are you sure?"

Annoyed at being questioned she snapped at the young man "Yes!"

"But...but I barely made it out of this alive"

Glynda groaned "Get up here already so that medical may take a look at you"

The boy nodded and hurried behind her, the crowd murmuring in surprise.

Glynda turned sharply towards them, her vibrant green eyes silencing them.

"You all seem confused" Glynda gave them a grin "Why, do you feel that Mr. Hark is unworthy of this academy?"

It took a lot of courage to answer Glynda's question but there was always won.

"Well yeah!" someone in the crowd piped. "The dude's a weakling!" Sound's of agreement followed his protest.

Glynda gave a light chuckle, which again silenced the new students.

Shaking her head still smiling addressed everyone before her.

"Yes, fighting grimm and being strong is something that Beacon looks for in it's students."

She took eerily slow steps to the student that had spoken his mind.

Still he smirked and looked her in the eyes.

"You're not in Beacon yet young man"

Just then a large ship landed far behind the crowd.

"I'm sorry to tell you then in front of everyone Mr..." she trailed off and looked at her scroll.

"Byron" she finished.

"...but unfortunately you did not meet all of Beacon's requirements for enrollment, but we do encourage you to try again next year" turning on her heel she began to walk away from him.

The humor left his eyes "Bullshit!" he yelled at the professor."I took down the most grimm out of anyone of these students"

Glynda stopped on her tracks and pulled out her scroll "You are correct Mr. Byron"

she began "You alone took down a total of sixteen grimm"

The smug expression returned ot his face for a moment.

"However, you did so in putting several of your comrades in peril"

Byron scoffed "These aren't my comrades"

"No?" Glynda raised an eyebrow "What are they if not your future team mates. Beacon promotes unity amongst all of Remnant. Not doing so attracts the grimm."

She began to walk towards him again "May I remind you, Beacon will train those with the hearts of heroes. The one's who will protect those who can not defend themselves"

She looked towards Arryn "Mr. Hark warded off several grimm while other students took cover. THAT was the test and you failed. You chose to only fight for yourself and Beacon has no need for you"

she raised a hand and the ship's door opened up to stairs.

"Now please make your exit"

At that moment two things happened. Raven Branwen gave a huge smirk and Tai Yang Xio Long looked completely disheveled.

Qrow looked at his sister "I must say I'm impressed you figured it out"

Raven smiled still "I have no idea what you mean dear brother"

"Right" mouthed Qrow

Tai Yang had to sit down on the gravel to catch his breath "I failed..." he said so quietly.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

Everyone turned to look at a frantic young girl wearing a white cloak

"He's not breathing!"

 **A/N:**

 **Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long. I ended up moving to a different city and I am trying to make it on my own. I hope you can understand how difficult such a transition can be but I am back and excited to write. I super rushed this chapter because I was just so excited to finally have time to write. Anyways I'm super grateful you read this and I hope you keep on reading! Thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

 _Worthy sacrifice?_

The students crowded around Summer as she was pushing on the young man's chest.

Glynda made her way through the crowd urgently and even used her telekinesis to force people away.

Summer was breathing rather quickly. "Please...please..." she begged him trying to restart his heart.

"Stand back miss Rose!" Ordered Glynda. The head master close on her heels.

Summer stumbled backwards

"Medics! Now!"

Instantly the fallen boy was surrounded.

Backed up to a tree she she stared the horror before her. Tears falling more freely she sank down to the stump.

"This...is...my..." she began to stammer, looking at her blood stained hands "I'm so sorry..." she whispered.

"What's wrong with her?" the students began to wonder.

At this point the Headmaster began shooing the students, gathering the few teachers to sort the rest of the students away from all the commotion.

Raven nodded to her brother "Lets get her out of there."

"Students." A soft voice spoke yet it was heard over all the commotion, everyone stood at attention. Even Qrow and Raven stopped on their tracks.

"I do apologize for the delay on your initiation however...this is the best lesson we could offer" he turned and looked at the medics now removing the lifeless body.

The headmaster took a deep breath "This sacrifice is something we should all keep in mind." His eyes met Summers "Death is part of life. This life you chose, and if you cannot handle this...well I'm afraid you'll have to reconsider your future."

His attention went back to the students surrounding him "We'll continue the first half of initiation after a few minutes. Enjoy this break while we get things back in order. Keep in mind your transportation home is here if any of you change your mind about this"

Qrow sighed "I hope she stays..come on" he told his sister who was just staring blankly at where Summer sat. "Raven?" Qrow waved a hand in front of her eyes.

He followed her line of vision and noticed what she was staring at.

"Tai Yang? Why is he making his way to her...?" Qrow felt his cheeks heat up, perhaps out of jealously.

Taking a harsh step toward the couple, eyes directly on Tai Yang Qrow ill fated luck once again struck him. His face firmly landing on the ground as his foot was caught on a root.

"Awe! Come on!" he shouted angrily at the sky.

* * *

Tai Yang finally reached Summer, she was trying to make herself as small as possible her arms tightly around her legs. Her tears dry but the streaks still visible on her face.

Tai Yang exhaled, not sure how to comfort an emotional woman and sat beside her. Summer didn't react to his presence.

After a few moments he asked "Are you going home?"

Summer closed her eyes, seemingly deep in thought. She wanted to tell him how there was no home waiting for her, that this was all she was meant for. Instead she gave a light smile and shook her head.

"No..." her usual light high pitched voice sounding raspy.

Tai picked up on her tormented mood and placed a comforting hand atop her head.

"I..." Tai began to speak awkwardly, his only experience with woman was Raven and she was far from delicate. He cleared his throat "I know that...you'll save more lives if you stay at Beacon"

Summer looked at him, eyes wide with red corners. She was so surprised she forgot to be cautious with who she made eye contact with.

On the other hand Tai Yang finally got a good look at her face. Those were the prettiest eyes he had ever seen.

Looking at her face relaxed him greatly, there was something motherly about it. A comfort that was too much of a luxury to ever have.

"Thank you...but I..." Summer let out a breath "Nevermind...I need to learn to desensitize myself like everyone here..."

Tai Yang realized his hand was still on her head, petting her as if she were a lost puppy, he removed his and looked at it.

" _Her hair feels a lot softer than hers..."_ he thought then he registered what Summer had just told him.

Shaking his head he said "It's true that, that is something we need to do in our line of work but if you don't have a good heart for this then..." he pointed at her chest presumably where the heart beat was.

"...whats the point in doing this in the first place. Especially when our top enemy are drawn to misfortune..."

Summer looked at his finger on her chest and wondered about the people that were after Qrow and Raven. How can she fight a fellow human? All she wanted was to fight Grimm.

As she was deep in thought she felt someone sit in between her and Tai Yang.

Qrow gave Tai Yang a side scowl "Watch that hand buddy"

Tai Yang felt a mix of anger and embarrassment all the same shade of red fully visible on his face.

Summer poked her out from Qrows shoulder "He was just showing me where the heart was" she said innocently.

On cue Raven appeared on her side and place a hand on her shoulder "Summer...we really need to have a talk about men and their hidden intentions"

"Hidden intentions" she asked innocent as ever

Raven nodded "Yup! Especially in this co-ed school you need to be careful. Especially" she pointed at her brother and child hood friend "Those two."

Now Qrow's face was the same shade as Tai Yang's, but before anything else can be said Glynda's voice boomed over everyone.

"Alright everyone break over" she had a way with crowd's much like the head master however her way was a lot more intense.

"Back to elimination. I will continue to read off who made it in and who is being sent home."

A cloud of dread loomed over Tai Yang, he hadn't protected anyone. Suddenly the three people in front of his, Raven, Qrow, and Summer seemed so far away. His eyes became empty once again and he felt his heart ache.

He felt he had disappointed his father from beyond the grave.

"Tai Yang Xio Long!" he heard his name, but was that for the students that passed the first test or was it to go home?

"W-what...?" he mumbled incoherently as if he were asleep.

"I don't like to repeat myself" said Glynda

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" a loud voice from the crowd of students spoke up. "Why the HELL is he getting into Beacon!?" the student demanded.

Glynda's scary eyes looked at who had had spoken, chills ran down his whole body. Glynda had that type of fear manipulation any teacher hoped to have.

Completely terrified the student still managed to speak, albeit a lot more respectfully toward the professor.

"I mean...he didn't save anyone...I saw him fighting solo the whole time!" the crowd he was speaking from all agreed in unison.

"I think he's just getting in because he's a Xio Long!" piped another student. "He's just a show off that rides off his dad's legacy!"

Tai's fist was closed so tightly, trying to restrain himself from doing something he'll regret. Before Glynda could answer, Summer's petite voice was the only one heard.

"That's not true!" She told the crowd who merely chuckled at her presence. "He saved me from an explosion earlier!"

Tai Yang gasped, he had completely forgotten that he had pushed her out of the way.

The crowd seemed a lot less expressive upon hearing new information regarding Xio Long's child.

Still there was an apparent disrespect for Summer after everyone had witnessed her reaction at the site of another students death.

"And what about blood hands over here?" another student questioned pointing directly at Summer who in response just pulled her hood lower. "After that emotional reaction! She shouldn't be allowed in either!"

Summer took a step forward towards the student, she looked a lot more menacing with her face half hidden.

"If you would like to judge my skill based on my emotions then come at me full force and I will give you my spot at this school."

Glynda was about to protest until Ozpin halted her. She groaned and simply rested her forehead on her palm.

The loud mouth student laughed and readied himself "Ah I see! Don't want to make it seem like you left Beacon because you're too much of a coward"

Summer dropped her weapon on the ground and the trio behind her took a few steps back already aware on how it would all end.

"Ha! I didn't agree to no weapons bitch!" he yelled pulling out a curved looking short sword and darting towards Summer.

"Do you think she'll just let him go through her?" asked Raven

Qrow shook his head "No...I think she realizes the type of impression she made and knows she has to do something to correct it."

"That's a little scary...and here I thought she was...meek" said Tai Yang taking one more step back.

Summer's perceptive eyes kept an eye on the opponent running towards her at full speed.

"The faster you run the easier this will be..." whispered Summer separating her feet and tucking in her fist.

"Hey wait a minute..." said Raven "That's my move..."

As her opponent was a few feet away Summer launcher herself fist fully extended toward the stomach of her attacker.

It seemed like Summer had firmly planted her fist inside the other students abdomen to the point where bystanders wondered if she was stuck.

A few moments later the student flew a few feet away from her looking as if he were unable to breath.

She walked the short distance between them, and looked down on him "I do dislike hurting others..." Summer said to the rejected student who could only cough at the moment. She picked him up by the collar "...but it feels good to do it to vile people like you"

She prepared her fist once more to strike his face.

"Okay! ***** cough* you win...you win okay!" the student pleaded looking at how far away his weapon was.

"Come on! *cough * my aura is nearly gone!" Summer stopped her punch which would have no doubt knocked him out. However instead of letting him go like he had hoped she would. She simply dragged him to her trio of friends and presented him to Tai Yang

"If you apologize to him, I'll accept your defeat." she told me

Tai Yang felt a mix of embarrassment and amusement.

The student shouted towards Glynda "Hey! Make her stop already!"

Glynda shook her head "You agreed to fight. Until one of you loses all their aura the fight still continues"

The boy held by Summer looked at Tai Yang "Ah...Fu-" before he could finish his insult to Tai Summer pinched a nerve on his shoulder that made him squeal in pain.

"Alright! Alright I'm sorry okay!" In that instant Summer let him go and gave him a sweet genuine smile as if she just hadn't threatened him"That wasn't so hard right. You should try and get along with others from now on"

Everyone agreed silently that Summer was not to be trifled with.

Ozpin spoke up "Well I think there are two important lessons for today"

Summer stood up and smiled brightly towards the gawking crowd

Ozpin finished his sentence "There is always someone stronger. Even if they look are in form of a cute little girl.

Glynda cleared her throat "Now if we could please continue with this"

* * *

After an hour or two all the names had been read off and the rejected applicants were sent home.

"Very well. Congratulations you are all full fledged Beacon academy students" Ozpin announced

"However as I've said already this is only part one of your exam. True that if you fail this portion you won't be sent home but you will start off with a low grade" Ozpin laughed finding himself amused.

"That was a joke. Well I suppose this could influence the rest of the school year regarding your grades" he wondered out loud.

"Anyway, this second portion will decide your teams" he smiled brightly.


	14. Chapter 14

_Not according to plan!_

Sipping from his mug Ozpin's gaze fell onto Glynda and felt a little shudder. Somehow she was a lot more strict than her father.

"Having both of them surely will...get things done" he mumbled.

Glynda stared at Summer and then looked at the headmaster "I can sense she'll be trouble" however there was a tone of admiration in her voice "on to the matter at hand. The Torchwick boy who passed, only seems to have a younger brother..." she sighed trying to not let her emotions show "...sense Mr. Torchwick didn't manage to become a full Beacon student, I'm afraid we won't be able to provide financial help to him"

Ozpin sighed "I sure do despise it when children are involved. See if there is anything we can do please"

Glynda nodded "I'll send someone for him."

* * *

Summer sighed and sat down her stomach audibly growling.

"So...hungry..." the sound of her stomach drowning out her voice and began to imagine herself baking cookies for her new friends.

Tai Yang was the first to react to her hunger and catered some snacks he had in his cargo shorts.

"You can have my snack" he told her tossing her the small bag, not even waiting to see if she'd accept.

She looked up at him as if he were a savior, eyes glistening "Is this what love feels like...?" she asked in awe

At first Raven stared daggers at Summer, thinking she was referring to Tai. Until she noticed Summer was declaring her feelings for the cookie she had been handed. Taking a relaxing breath she turned back to her brother ready to discuss how to handle their next task when she noticed the two boys scowling at one another seemingly...jealous?

"Argh!" the sound escaped her throat as she went for Qrow's ear to drag him away.

"Ow...ow...why are you being so harsh!?" Qrow demanded

"Humph" said Raven "We are in the middle of a mission and so far Tai Yang has done everything! He even fed her!"

Qrow's lips became a tight line

"I can see where you are coming from but..." he pushed back his hair getting ready to think "...okay...you're right. So do you have any idea how to get on her team permanently?"

Raven was over come with an all knowing feeling "That won't be a problem, the headmaster is on it too, I'm sure we'll all be a team no matter what"

For once Qrow felt defeated, how could his sister be so right?

"Why are you making that dumb face?" Raven asked

"I just don't think there has ever been a time where you said something so smart" Qrow said flabbergasted

* * *

"Did you make this?" asked Summer finishing off her pastry

Tai Yang nodded somewhat shy, his cheeks reddening at what he was admitting.

"Its really yummy, maybe we can bake together sometime"

Tai Yang scoffed at her statement "We aren't going to Beacon to bake, we are learning how to kill grimm"

He hadn't meant to sound so harsh however he noticed the hurt flicker through Summer's...Silver eyes?

Before he could apologize he knelt down, (albeit a bit too close for future comrades in battle) and pulled back her hood.

"Hey, your eyes..." he spoke softly.

Normally Summer was gifted in the art of avoiding eye contact, however there was something about Tai Yang that entranced her and couldn't look away.

"They remind me of a story-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Suddenly a flying Qrow landed in between Tai and Summer forcing their separation.

"Qrow are you okay!?" Summer dotted on him as he smiled sheepishly at her speaking nonsense

"There are three Summers...ha...ha"

Tai Yang just shook his head at Qrow and turned to look at Raven who was still in the throwing position she had used to toss her brother so far. Her face was visibly flustered.

His heart skipped a beat and all his seriousness washed away, he smiled at Raven smugley thinking she was jealous of his proximity with another girl. Rather than being offended that her little brother had just called her dumb.

That did not stop Tai Yang from approaching her amorously "What troubles my queen?" he asked.

Raven made a glare so scary that it could've been considered a secondary semblance and Tai Yang felt as if he had turned to stone.

"Knock off the acts already" she told him and walked away.

Tai Yang chuckled at her words but his eyes were tormented

* * *

Somehow Qrow had managed to convince Summer to rest his head on her lap.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked him stroking his head "Your bump is almost gone"

She was so nice, thought Qrow.

"He was over reacting. I didn't throw him that far" muttered Raven. Summer simply smiled at her.

Glynda called for attention "Alright, teams for the rest of your years at Beacon will be composed of four per groups"

The rest of the Beacon students gathered around Glynda as she spoke. "For now groups of two have been decided based on todays performances" she cleared her throat and read off the names.

When she was done Qrow and Raven looked wide eyed and shaken

"Did she say 'TaiYang Xio Long with Summer'" hissed Raven.

Qrow just stared in disbelief at the headmaster, what was he thinking separating them!?

Raven's hand shot up "Excuse me Professor Goodwitch"

Glynda's eyes met with Ravens, giving her the same chilling feeling she got from locking eyes with her father. "I am a teachers assistant. What can I do for you Ms. Branwen?"

"How were the teams decided?" she looked at her brother "I mean I don't mind being paired with my own brother but it just seems unfair to others. Maybe I can trade him with someone else? I could work with TaiYang?"

The girls in the audience expressed their distaste for that saying things along the lines of "She just wants to work with him because he is Xio Longs kid"

On the otherhand Tai completely misinterpreted her intent as jealously. He couldn't help but smile a little.

Glynda sighed "I assure you, this isn't random and has been generated on the teamwork we witnessed during the explosions and Grimm attack. You happened to work well together with your brother and miss Rose happened to work well together with Mr. Xio Long. In this profession many huntsmen and huntresses do not always get to work with people they know. Being able to work naturally with strangers or siblings is something best exploited."

Raven looked unhappy and her worried eyes looked for the headmaster, her last hope in putting her in the same team as Summer. He gave her no response or indication of assistance.

Qrow knelt down a little to be at her ear level. "We still have a chance" He whispered. "It's teams of four"

Raven annoyed whispered back "Yeah but we clearly don't have the advantage now, besides what could the second part be?"

The headmaster stepped into the lime light "Rest assured that the second part of this exam is not as simple as it sounds. Your test will be to..."

Everyone braced with anticipation

"Find beacon" he said simply


	15. Chapter 15

_The fight for Summer_

There was an audible exhale from the crowd of students, nearly all of them held their breath in anticipation.

"Oh how easy! It's survival training!" said one

"The Grimm here are not that bad!" boasted another.

Summer turned to Taiyang with a smile "Shall we get going then?" His fist clenched nearly drawing blood.

 _"How could they be so stupid!?"_ he thought aggressively heading towards the direction of the faux school.

He didn't say anything to Summer as he sped along but she followed him without question.

She looked longingly at the majority of students that made a run for the direction the real Beacon was.

"Should we tell them?" she asked

Taiyang shook his had slowly "If they're not in the correct mindset at this point then they should be sent home while they're still alive"

Summer agreed silently, and gave one last disappointing look at her potential classmates. She was sure that some would survive but a majority would have to be bailed out by faculty. Sure the Grimm in the Beacon grounds weren't as powerful as the wild kind however going directly into a survival test without gathering supplies at an already fully equipped fake Beacon may be the last mistake they would ever make.

"Are you sure they'll be alright?" she asked

Sounding annoyed Taiyang answered "Even during a survival test Beacon wouldn't let great potential die so easily"

Summer accepted his words and continued at his side searching for materials that they could use.

"For as long as we have...we shouldn't pack to heavy...we should also consider foods with high sugar..." Summer rambled on and Taiyang wondered if she directed any of her words to him.

"You have a shadow following you?" mentioned Taiyang and pointed his finger at Raven.

Summer and Taiyang turned to look at the siblings before them. Them and a few other teams had been smart enough to search the grounds for supplies but not as much as there should have been.

"I don't think teams of four are allowed this early on" said Summer

"We should trade" stated Raven ignoring Summer and staring directly at Taiyang

"I know you want me as instead" she finished

Normally Raven would have been correct, however Taiyang felt that he had the upper hand over the Branwen siblings. He had something they wanted, and he wasn't going to let it go so easily.

He crossed his arms "It has already been decided" but kept her gaze, as if gambling he eagerly awaited Raven's next move.

She looked down and took a deep breath "I'm sorry about this"

Taiyang suddenly felt alert, his eyes locked on Raven he spoke "Summer, stay behind m-" but before he could finish his sentence he felt a large sword strike his side.

"Ugh" he groaned his body turning into his beautiful impenetrable armor. Qrow suddenly appeared before him.

"You can't take us both on" he told him

"Let one of us partner up with Summer, please Tai and you don't have to fight us"

Taiyang let out a laugh, his so called childhood friends attacking him for a girl they couldn't possibly know better than him.

"You'd ruin your chances to get into Beacon for her?" Taiyang said keeping a close eye on his two opponents

"Huntsmen fight over supplies all the time depending on the kingdom they represent"

Taiyang laughed more "Really? Alright then why are you even going through all this for my partner?"

"Just trade with us Tai" Raven said through gritted teeth "We can't tell you why, but it doesn't matter you alone can't take us both so just do as we say"

Taiyang gave his last chuckle then firmly said "No"

For a moment everything was still.

"You really wanna do this?" Raven unsheathed her sword to her preferred element "I know your limits" she stepped one foot forward. "Last warning"

Not a second had passed and Raven's sword was already aimed at Taiyangs forehead no mortal eyes could've grasped her speed. Taiyang made no move to dodge aalmost anticipating what would happen next.

He confidently said "Raven you're so beautiful but so dumb"

 _CLING!_

Raven's sword met it's match with Summer's chain scythe.

"He is...not alone..." she struggled to say. Raven's strength was something else but she had successfully stalled her attack.

However Raven wasn't giving up so easily and pushed harder "You shouldn't help him... just let one of take care of you"

All this timer Summer's hood had stayed firmly on her head hiding her eyes. Even when she parried Raven she kept her head down. Yet at hearing Raven's words something inside her made her look at her, look right at her eyes.

Raven wasn't intimidated fully aware that Summer's soul was too pure to harm her however there was a new unknown fire in her gaze that caught her off guard.

"I...am...sick...of others taking care of me!"

Momentarily entranced Raven was overpowered by Summer she stumbled backwards next to her brother.

Summer began spinning her chain making her threat and thirst for battle apparent.

"Stop wasting your strength with us and put it towards this test" this tone was new for Summer, was it anger?

This time Qrow swung at her "Don't you understand!?" he yelled

 _Cling!_

His sword landed on Taiyangs bicep "No" he answered "But neither of you seem to eager to explain it either"

Qrow and Raven exchanged worried glances "Why can't they make this easy for us?"

The sound of a chain circling a sword was heard. Summers weapon quickly wrapped around Qrows sword.

"Harbinger right?" her kind voice returning. "I'd love a closer look" and she pulled.

"Oh no you don't sweetheart" Qrows gripped tightened and a tug of war broke out between the two.

Raven began losing her patience but her inaction was based on deciding who she was angrier with, Summer for not allowing herself to be protected by them or Taiyang for trying to hang on to her so hard.

With a deep breath she decided "Summer"

Raven bolted sword unsheathed and ready to strike. Summers instincts were slow and only noticed Raven rapidly approaching her when she said "You don't need to be conscious to come with us!"

 _CLAP_

Raven growled at Taiyang whose hands were tightly clasped on her sword, shaking but holding it in place.

"Don't touch my partner" he told her.

Summer sighed, relieved at how much she could rely on Taiyang she even let a smile crack.

A bit of anger flashed in Qrows eyes at the site. He gave one strong pull to bait Summer into pulling back with equal strength. He had to time this just right...he felt her pull back

"NOW!" he shouted lunging forward with the full strength of his legs with Harbinger in hand he aimed his tip right at Summers head.

"Summer!" Taiyang shouted still holding tightly to Raven's sword. "Qrow stop! Her aura is already drained you might do some serious damage!"

"Why are you underestimating her so much Tai?" Raven snickered.

Summer felt her eyes grow wide as the sword approached her, phasing through it would've been easy but she had to save her energy for the test.

"Ugh" she growled and raised the gun in her weapon waiting for the right moment. "I hope we are still friends after this Qrow"

She took aim for his hand closed one eye and fired. The bullet alone wouldn't do enough damage or even sting for that matter but the force from that proximity was what Summer was hoping would save her.

She stood in place aware that her movement wouldn't be quick enough to get away or even dodge.

She felt a sting in her ear and cold air hit her head.

Her plan had worked, Qrow's sword had been redirected with the force of her bullet, however it had cost her, her hood.

"Now that you're so close" she said one foot forward and with all the weight on her fist she gave Qrow a powerful punch in the gut.

"Agh" he coughed causing him to release his sword he momentarily collapsed on his knees and looked at Taiyang accusingly.

"I..." Tai began to say "...didn't teach her that"

Raven rolled her eyes "Summer learns through watching us you dolts!"

Taiyang smiled smugly at Raven "What a good partner I seem to have then"

"You're wasting your aura" Raven growled "You won't be a very good partner to her if you keep this up"

Summer sighed "Raven enough! None of will even be in Beacon if we keep this up! We are all tired!" she made her way back to her hood which was stabbed through by Qrows sword. She detached them and tossed Qrow's sword to him. "Huntsmen shouldn't fight each other..."

They heard howling in the distance making the group of four more wary of their environment rather than each other. They noticed that the few student's who had stayed behind to gather supplies were long gone and did not stay to watch the fight.

"Did we attract more Grimm?" Raven wondered taking back her sword from Taiyang.

"We need to get out of here, this is all a waste of time" Taiyang said picking up the supplies he and Summer had already gathered "Summer lets go now" and started running

"You sound anxious Tai" said Qrow "That'll attract more"

Taiyang sneered at Qrow but continued away Summer following close behind him.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" he asked his sister but with folded arms she shook her head.

"We'll keep a close eye on them. I realize now that her spot at Beacon is not guaranteed and neither is ours"

Qrow attached Harbinger to himself and nodded. "Alright, lets head out too"

 **A/N Special thanks to LunaTheBlackWolf for letting me know how to spell Taiyangs name, I hope I didn't make that mistake again. Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

_What's so special about you?_

Taiyang and Summer picked up a healthy pace to distance themselves from the fake school, any potential Grimm, and two annoying twins.

He wasn't going to lie to himself Taiyang felt annoyed with his partner-no this whole situation. He felt he was getting the short end of the straw in everything, but being left in the dark was what angered him the most. However a part of him did feel joy in keeping Summer as his partner, much like a child does when he gets away without mischief.

 _"Well, she must know everything"_ Taiyang thought

He turned back and made sure they weren't being chased by Grimm at the very least. Although he couldn't see them he knew that the Branwen's were still following them.

"Hey" he called out to Summer "Lets walk from now. It isn't race" She turned and smiled at him

"Very well" she said pulling out a candy bar from her dress pocket.

Taiyang rolled his eyes _"What a gluten"_ he thought however his hands instinctively shot up to catch something "Chocolate?" he said confused.

"Yeah" Summer smiled "You used your semblance back there, plus I ate your snack. I think you should eat it"

The consideration caught Taiyang off guard and couldn't help but let his face redden.

He sighed but nodded "Yeah...you're right"

They walked side by side Summer looking around and Taiyang chewing.

"Do you think this will be difficult?" she asked trying to make small talk.

Taiyang finished his chocolate and shook his head as he finished swallowing "No, I personally think the hard part is over"

"Being thrown into a survival journey can be difficult once they tired us out so much"

"Yeah but you've been smart about it. I don't doubt people have used their semblances to get to Beacon faster and pass out halfway."

"These tests are very thought out..." Summer mumbled impressed.

More silence and Taiyang felt the question he wanted to ask burn in his chest.

"What's so special about you!?" his question blurted out so suddenly it came out almost like an insult.

"What...?" Summer asked her eyes barely visible through her hood.

Taiyang felt overwhelmingly embarrassed and he snapped yanking at Summer's hood which had been bothering him from the beginning

"...And take off that dumb hood! Don't you know it's rude to not make eye contact!?"

 _"You're so stupid Tai! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"_ he thought angrily with himself _"You're making things worse. Now she'll never open up!"_

Taiyangs face was beet red, he was too stubborn to backtrack his words and continued looking forward.

Summer didn't say anything and just adjusted her hood and walked a little quicker trying to get ahead of Taiyang, like he would let her.

 _"This is the perfect time to apologize Tai. Go on!"_

Keeping her quick pace Taiyang stole a glance at her, her hood was on lower than ever and the white in her cloak really brought out the red on her skin.

At first Taiyang thought she might be crying and subconsciously tried removing her hood again although this time Summer was ready.

Without even lifting her face her hand caught his wrist, she placed her foot behind his ankle to throw him off balance as she proceeded to flip him on his back.

From the ground he could see under her hood. _"Oh she's not crying"_ Taiyang realized _"She's angry"_

"Don't think you can push me around just because you gave me cookies" she said "and don't ever try to take off my hood again"

Taiyang helped himself up with his elbow and patting all the dirt off him he stared at Summers back

"Sounds like your're threatening me" he sounded amused but also ready to fight. He loved a good fight.

Summer stopped on her tracks "I'm not, but you have no right to push me around. If I have to fight you to make you understand that then I will after  we enroll in Beacon"

Taiyang couldn't hide his grin and ran in front of her spun on his heel and stopped her by grabbing her shoulders. He didn't try to take off her hood again but he did get on eye level with her.

"That's a little too close" Summer said crossing her arms.

"I accept your challenge Summer" Taiyang said fully determined

"What!? You want me to fight you to establish respect!?" asked Summer completely taken aback

Taiyang laughed "No that's not what I mean" he let go and stood at his full height. "I already respect someone who can fight by my side like that. No I want you tell me everything"

"Huh?" she was confused.

"I'm not dumb Summer. I can tell something is going on. There is a secret here and I wanna know what it is."

She shook her head "I can't do that"

His lips became a line and she continued walking "Isn't there something you can tell me? We are going to be partners after all"

They were walking next to each other again.

"Like why you hide such a cute face?" he thought a compliment would help but it flew right by her.

"No. It's better that you know as little as possible"

Taiyang felt rage build up inside him once more, but he didn't act on it.

 _"Am I not trustworthy enough!?"_

The journey to Beacon was silent from then on. They shared a few meals, kept their distance from Grimm nests, and caught some rain water.

The way to Beacon was long, they had to take several breaks the closer they got the more tired they felt. As long as everything was Taiyang and Summer didn't exchange a single word until they saw the school they'd be training in for the next few years.

"There it is" Summer said sounding weak

"Yeah but we should hurry" Taiyang spoke quietly as well.

They noticed a few other students walking ahead of them. There were still the stairs they had to climb and it was painful to watch. Students had already collapsed halfway through the steps. It was a sad site to see them to fall short so close to the goal. Taiyang wondered if they would have the energy to make it up all those steps.

With a deep breath they took their first steps to their future. It was agonizing, the muscles in their legs screamed in protest at what they were doing. Their breathing became loud and nearly in sync. Taiyang somehow mustered the feelings of annoyance having to take extra long steps to go over his fallen classmates.

When they made it to the top the chill air forced them to cough but cooled their hot faces making Summer feel a little more energized. Just a few more steps.

They noticed the faculty staff waiting for them, and holding a few things in their hands.

Summer didn't register what they were but focused every bit of her being in on walking, she didn't doubt Taiyang was doing the same.

"Welcome to Beacon" the voice of Glynda Goodwitch made Summer realize they had made it. "Congratulations, you four came right beside each other"

Summer and Taiyang turned to look and saw Qrow and Raven right behind them looking just as exhausted.

Summer smiled at them.

"The way teams of four are decided this year are which teams arrived here at the same time, showing that you are on equal ground. Together you shall grow, help with each other be stronger and be the strength your team mates lack."

They were each gifted an item, it felt hard on Summers hands.

"Every team deserves a leader, and the leader this team of four deserves is Summer Rose. Together you shall be team STRQ"

Summer was too disoriented to respond but let out a goofy looking smile.

"T.A would you help team STRQ to their dorm. I think we can do full meetings with everyone after all the students have rested"

Team STRQ had been the last ones to arrive within the time frame.

The rest of the day the faculty had rounded up all the students that had collapsed part of the way. Fortunately none had been eaten by Grimm almost as if there was a presence scaring all of them off from the grounds.


	17. Chapter 17

_Worthy Leader_

Summer was the first to wake up, her soreness from the day before fading. It took a minute for her vision to adjust and at first she felt frightened over where she was.

 _"We were just here!"_ she thought panicking.

Just like at the beginning of the Beacon test her and the other students were sleeping in a cafeteria that was hastily thrown together as a makeshift dormitory.

Then she noticed the differences, they were all on cots instead of the floor, and there was a significantly less amount of students around her. She began to relax memories of everything flooding back to her. It was no wonder everyone was so tired but at last this was the true Beacon. Her feet were eager to explore the grounds but feared getting lost as she heard how easy that was.

She looked down the line of cots and saw her new sleeping team mates. She smiled genuinely at them noticing how different Raven looked while she slept. Her eyes landed on Taiyang who was in the cot beside her, he on the other hand looked a little restless. Then she looked at Qrow who was the furthest away, she saw him moved and saw signs of him waking up. She sat up ready to greet him, then heard a strange sound coming from his cot...as if the leg was giving out.

"Woah-" Qrow's cot began to wobble and gave out from under him before he could catch his footing he fell on the ground. He gave an unimpressed sigh and got up as quickly as he could hoping no one would see him.

He turned over and his eyes locked with Summer's only visible one.

"Lets's pretend that didn't happen" he told her as coolly as he could brushing back his hair with his whole hand.

Summer smiled mischievously and nodded.

All the noise seemed to wake up Raven, she sprang up saw the destroyed cot, and rolled her eyes already knowing what had happened.

"That cot never had a chance..." she mumbled sitting up properly.

"Good morning Raven" Summer said a little too brightly.

"Ugh...of course you're a morning person..." Raven said rubbing her eyes.

"Looks like we are all awake except for Taiyang, but no teachers have shown up so it looks like there is no rush" Summer said happily.

Raven glared with envy at the sleeping Taiyang "He should join his team" getting up from her cot she approached Taiyang laying her hand sweetly on his forehead. Her touch slightly waking him, he smiled "What beauty..." he mumbled falling back to a relaxing sleep, probably the most peaceful he had looked all night.

Summer was momentarily touched with this side of Raven until she kicked the leg of his cot so hard it broke. "Wake up fool" she said as he hit the ground harder than Qrow had.

He looked around aggressively and seemed overwhelmed with the same feeling Summer had when she first awoke.

"It's real this time" Summer said getting up from her cot and offering up her hand.

Taiyang abruptly swatted her hand away and got up on her own.

"Tai!? What's gotten into you!?" Raven snapped at him.

He looked at her coldly, repressing whatever feelings he had for her to protect his pride. Before he could answer her the doors to the cafeteria opened.

Glynda Goodwicth was the only recognizable professor, it also seemed she had some older student's accompanying her. Without so much as a greeting she started barking orders.

"We allowed you to sleep longer but we will need this cafeteria soon." she cleared her throat "Seeing as there are so little of you I've selected a handful of upperclassmen to assist you in finding your dorms. Now move out quickly while I put everything away"

Everyone quickly obeyed and started folding their cots.

"I'm pleased to see such manners" said Glynda a bit flattered "but that wont be necessary" she raised her whip and began making the cots float with little effort. Weight not affecting her at all.

The students stared at her in awe.

"You'll see more of that don't worry" announced the upperclassmen. "You've already been teamed up" said one student "If they remember" commented another. "Enough, come on line up and read off the team you've been assigned."

The leader of the upperclassmen, or at least the one that kept everyone together. Was a tall young women with muscle that even Taiyang admired. She had half her head shaved and parted to cover one eye, barely hiding bits of a scar that no doubt went across her eye.

As intimidating as she looked, she seemed warm and welcoming to the new students. "Team STRQ is with me" she announced "Follow" she walked out the doors not looking back to check if they were behind her.

Once they were outside "My name is Vermilion Navi by the way. Welcome to Beacon" again she didn't turn but Summer was sure she was smiling.

"I'll take you to the first year dormitories and yes you will all share one word. The whole building is coed"

Qrow made a happy sound and Raven elbowed him.

"This is a warrior school, standards are expected. Please don't get any ideas, unless you want a broken leg and expulsion"

"Ideas..." wondered Summer "It just sounds practical to me"

Vermilion laughed "Yes, it is. I'm happy you think so young huntress"

They got to the lobby of a building, this is a common area, there is a kitchen all the first years share but we do have a good cafeteria. On the second floor we have the showers-"

"Are those coed too?" Qrow commented amused.

Vermilion stopped on her tracks and turned to look Qrow in the eye, although she was smiling it was intimidating still.

"You'd be wise to not interrupt me again underling" she continued onward. Not checking on his reaction knowing full well he was stunned.

"To answer your question, no they are not coed. The girls and boys showers are separated by floors as well as sections. Fourth floor you will find your dorm."

She stopped in front of a room that had their team name on it.

"May the leader Summer step forward please?"

Summer stood before Vermilion, their height difference so drastic it was laughable.

Vermilion made eye contact with Taiyang for a split second then went back to Summer.

"This is your scroll. Inside is the code to let you inside. Simply touch it to the lock" She pushed Summers scroll against the door and a clicking sound could be heard "and it'll open"

She gave it to Summer who was excited to receive it.

"The rest are your team mates scrolls" she handed the rest of the team their own. "As the leader it is your right to distribute the key to them"

Summer nodded excited to start "Just touch the scrolls like this, and it'll send the signal to them" she used Raven's scroll as an example.

"This technology is fairly new but easy to understand. Here try it on your own" she pulled Qrow in front of Summer.

"There you go you got it" Vermilion said proudly. Summer was about to do the same to Taiyang's scroll but Vermilion's hand stopped it.

"One moment" said Vermilion "Summer I couldn't help but witnessing what happened earlier in the cafeteria between you too"

Taiyang was taken aback but bravely said "That's none of your business"

Vermilion gave a light laugh "As someone who is a team leader of their own and your veteran it is well within my right to guide the next generation."

She turned back to Summer "Everyone leads differently but it is my advice to you young leader to not allow this kind of behavior within your team"

Suddenly Summer felt the weight on her shoulders, the weight of leadership. None of that was being processed until this moment, quickly she took her scroll away.

Taiyang scoffed "So what? I'm not allowed in my own dorm. Raven give me yours"

"Only the team leader can hand out the room key" Vermilion interrupted.

"Summer, I suggest you sort out your differences. I can tell you're willing to cooperate but he isn't. It's simple really, with holding something he needs is the best way I can think of. Of course the choice is ultimately yours."

She smirked "I must be getting to my room, but if you have any questions please come find me" and was on her way.

"It's not very good leadership if you let others manipulate your choices. Now give me the room key" Taiyang tried to intimidate her

Qrow was ready to step in and ward off his attempt to bully her but Raven shook her head. "This is between them" she whispered.

Summer placed her scroll on the door unlocking it once more. "Let's go inside and get settled" said Summer. "Taiyang, please come to me with your grievances when you are ready"

He slammed his fist against the wall, which was sturdy enough to withstand tantruming students. He yelled at his team "You wonder why I'm so angry!?" he turned to the Branwen siblings "You two are my childhood friends, yet you prioritize her" he pointed accusingly at Summer "and you! YOU!" he was so frustrated he couldn't understand.

"Do none of you understand what it feels like to be left in the dark like this! I don't want to be part of a team that cannot trust me"

"You're stuck with us for the next few years" Summer spoke "You can beg all you want but the only way to get rid of us is to drop out and reapply. However you would've already made a bad impression."

She took off her hood and turned to him "If you really want to be a Huntsman, then you'd let this go and stop acting like a child"

Taiyang held her gaze, not giving her any ground "How do you expect me to rely on this team to watch my back if they can't even trust me?"

Raven chimed in "Why do you have to know so badly Tai?"

"Wouldn't you?" Taiyang shot back at her.

Qrow gave her a look that told her he was right.

Summer sighed "It's my secret they're keeping and my secret is a great burden Taiyang"

Those words made Taiyang reconsider for a moment, his aggressive nature melting away he took a deep breath.

"As you said, if we are stuck with each other for the next few years then a burden of that size should be shared. That's what makes a team strong"

Summer smiled and took his hand which held his scroll.

She sent him the key, "There are levels of trust Taiyang, I trust you to watch my back during missions and fights as I trust you will be a strong team mate. I feel we all have secrets"

She turned to the Branwen siblings as she said that, they gave a slight shake.

"I can assure you they found out without my consent but you're right it is nice to share the burden"

"Just so you know, my burden can also endanger your life" she put her hood back on "so understand why I can't tell you"

Scoffing Taiyang said "You think I'm not strong enough to protect it then? That I can be tortured and I'll speak"

"Taiyang I-"

"Fight me" he told her "I'm willing to prove my strength to you. I feel we cannot function smoothly as a team until I know too!"

Summer shook her head "You can't beat me Taiyang."

"Then you have nothing to lose!" he insisted.

Summer rested her face on her hands

"Having three out of the four members of the team know something I don't is rather insulting"

Raven stepped "Enough!" she said "The truth is Summer is..."

"Raven don't!" Qrow intervened

Raven turned to him "We can trust him. I know we can"

Raven knew of Taiyangs hero complex and knew exactly what to tell him. He just needed someone to pity that wasn't him. He was impulsive and arrogant but he had the heart of a protector.

"Summer is...or rather was...kidnapped at a young age and was experimented on. She ran away and is in hiding. This is why she wasn't at the airship with us she had to be escorted by a huntsman. Why do you think she is so weird? She's never been properly socialized"

Taiyang looked at Summer with pity grabbed her shoulders and looked at her, immediately believing Raven's half truth.

The unwanted memories gave Summer a tormented expression, which further convinced Taiyang to believe her.

"Why..." he began to ask but then Qrow interrupted

"It hurts her to think about it can't you see. Stop asking you insensitive oaf"

"Summer" Taiyang said "From this day forward your burden is mine too. I will help Raven and Qrow protect you if these people are still after you I will fight alongside you"

Summer nodded surprised at his change of mood "Thank...you..." she felt a little guilty but was glad to feel the tension between them vanish.

"Now can we decorate our room?" Raven said separating Taiyang and Summer.


End file.
